


The Advisor

by Mizuno



Series: To save an Old God [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternative Universe/AU, Angst, Body Horror, Consensual Mind Control, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Sex, One Sided Anduin/Wrathion, Slow Burn, Tentacles, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuno/pseuds/Mizuno
Summary: Basically a Anduin/N'Zoth slow burn fic. Yep, you have been warned. I choose the rating for later chapters, aswell as the warnings. I hope you dont mind Tentacles.
Relationships: Anduin/N'zoth, Wrathion & Anduin Wrynn
Series: To save an Old God [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700374
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the start, I hope I can finish it. Cause the plot in my head is way to massive to be put into a simple one chaptered fic. But then again my motivation comes and goes as it pleases... so it might take a while for me to update. Thanks for being understanding with me. I have no beta reader aswell, I dont want to put anyone who does not want to, to read that nonsense I might come up with.

Chapter 1 - Prolog

Magni Bronzebeard and Wrathion had just departed Stormwind Keep after that faithful encounter with Anduin. Wrathion hadn`t seen the then Prince now King in quite some Time, and he didn’t expect a warm welcome, but certainly not to be hit in the face like that. His cheeks where still burning where Anduin had hit him, but the Dragon Prince wasn`t sure if it was because of Anduins strength or because of a long growing interest in the human King.

He didn’t exactly feel strongly for Anduin, at least that’s what he told himself over and over again. But ever since they where together in Pandaria, he wondered what would have happened when he pursued the small blossom of young love which blossomed in his heart. However, then as it is now, he had other matters on his mind, and Anduin could wait. For now.

\------------------------------------------

Anduin retreated into his Chambers after Magnis departure. He needed Time for himself for a while to make his head clear of the anger he felt. Was it N’zoths influence growing in Stormwind? Was it some hidden anger he hadn’t known he possessed towards the Black Prince?

/Maybe I can be of assistance? / A voice called directly into his head.

Alarmed Anduin knew instinctively who he was dealing with.

/N’zoth…./

/Yes. My servants did let me know you where looking for my whereabouts. And I just laid my eye on you to see you… consulting with the Son of Deathwing./

/What do you want from me?/ Irritation grew in Andiun. Could he just shut N’Zoth out of his thoughts? How much exactly did he know of him and his plans?

/I just wanted to talk and yes to your second question. And enough, to your third./

Anduin could feel N’zoth amusement in his mind.

/How do I get you out of my head then?!/ Anger rose in Anduin.

/All you have to do is ask nicely. And I will leave… for now./

He needed to find a way to make him go away permanently, how was he supposed to fight an enemy who is literally in his head?

/We don’t have to fight, Anduin. We could be allies… You could have more power through me then any other King or Queen on this planet./

He felt pressure, a pull in his mind, pulling him in, power, possessiveness…. 

/Get out of my Head!/

Hesitation, then resignation.

/Very well, but before I leave, I wanted to let you know, the anger you felt towards the Son of Deathwing, was… mine./

And with that, Andiun felt like a veil had been lifted from his mind. He could see colors again, he hadn’t even noticed when his vision faded to black.

He needed to talk to Alleria, she should know how to fight the this mind maddening power, after all she knew the Void N’zoth was servant to aswell.


	2. Chapter Two - A voice in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new daily routine for the King of Stormwind.

Early the next morning Anduin sent a messenger to bring a letter to Alleria requesting her to meet him the coming week regarding a urgent matter. Nothing more was disclosed. He still needed to decide whether or not to include all the details, or leaving it with the bare essentials. 

Namely: N’zoth talking directly into his mind, and N’zoth influencing his mood aswell as his judgement. 

Until he learned how to deal with that, he would need to double check everything and making sure he would not act upon someones, or rather, something elses will but to make sure it is his own.

It made him extremely uneasy to imagine turning against his allies and friends, but it was a possibility. One Wrathion had warned him about aswell. The battle to be fought, would also be fought inside oneself. 

Thinking about the Black Dragon, he made the subconscious note to not include him too much into the details about this ordeal, even tho he might need to consult him aswell. But as he remembered the last day, it was clear he could not trust himself to not act on something else’s feelings for Wrathion. 

He remembered the blinding rage within himself as he punched him with unnatural strength. Why N’zoth felt that way towards Wrathion eluded Anduin. He thought it might have to do with Wrathion evading N’zoths control, unlike his father who had fallen to the old gods wispers. But it felt strange, it was more personal, as some would imagine and old god would feel towards a dragon not be able to controlled. There must have been others who N’zoth could not control or made him serve with promises of power. 

Maybe Wrathion was onto something, and N’zoth felt threatened? But why not dispose of the Black Prince then? Anduin remembered feeling angry, but not murderous. Maybe the old god still held hope to turn Wrathion into a servant…. 

\------------------------------

The afternoon came and went without much out of the ordinary. Anduin heard the daily report of Mathias Shaw about the Horde, Silvanas (or lack her of) and (still) no news about N’zoths whereabouts, aswell talked to Jaina about her upcoming journey to Callia Menethil. He did not approve of her plans, but wasn’t against it either. He was thankful she came to talk to him first before seeking Callia out. Maybe something good may come out of it, after all, thinking about the former head of the Forsaken, Silvanas Windrunner, it would not be hard to achive from his point of view.

\-------------------------------------

He retired early that evening and looked at some letters sent to him by some citizens of Stormwind requesting aid in different matters, nothing dire, therefor he made some notes to include in the monthly meeting of noblemen and high priests of his Kingdom to talk about some of the issues at hand, as he felt a presence in his mind he had felt the evening before aswell.

Mentally groaning he sent /I don’t know what you want of me, but if you make a habit of “visiting” me every evening now…./ he left the threat open.

The old god seemed to be waiting, hesitating, but said nothing to him, instead Anduin felt anticipation from him.

/Well, I don’t know what I will do to you… yet, but I will find a way to shut you out for good./

At that the old god spoke /You only need to say the words and I leave you for now./

Huffing Anduin sent /But you will be back the next day…/ more of a statement then anything.

Amusement crept across their strange link. /As long as I am able to…/ N’zoth sent to the King.

What was that supposed to mean? Did he know about his plans to consult Alleria?

/Of course I know of your little “plan”. But that was not what I was referring to. However I am not here to annoy you, I came here to ask you about something… if you would hear me./

/Well, its not like I can deny you. So what is it you ask permission first? Isn`t it so you could simply state it anyway or even take what you want, if you are so much in my head?/

Silence crept through the link, then it felt like something had been severed, like Anduin lost some sense he didn’t know he possessed.

/I hope this satisfies you, to some degree/ N’zoth sent.

/What did you do?/ 

/I shut down our… connection on my end. And I am sure in time you will learn how to shut me out on your end aswell./

Anduin was confused, he could not read N’zoth like he could read Anduin,….or could he not because he didn’t try or know how? Was the link a two-way link and he just didn`t know how to utilize it? He needed to include this possibility into his meeting with Alleria. It could be made a weapon against himself, or N’zoth, if that was the case.

/Anduin, I ask again, will you hear me today?/

His voice sounded urgent. /Speak if you must./

N’zoth hesitated about his words. Usually they came to him smoothly, but this time they eluded him for some time, he weighed them carefully, but ultimately decided for a direct approach, which was usual for the old god, as he preferred to talk in possibilities rather than absolutes.

When he finally spoke to Anduin, his voice sounded a bit harsh compared to his usual slyness Anduin noted.

/I wanted to make clear, I will not move against you, I will not “corrupt” you, unless you force me, or want me too. However, I will try to find a way to end this conflict we are all in by the Titans machinations, in a manner which saves as much lives as possible. I was called N`zoth “the Corruptor” by them, but my Name means “the Seeker” in my tongue. I seek knowledge and I am not a friend of violence. I would rather lay down my power in exchange for eternal peace, but the way this world is made, unfortunately, this way remains closed to me./

/And if you take your statement here for face value, what was your question?/ Of course the King of Stormwind would not take anything, from anyone as the truth, especially not an old god freed from his prison. 

/Will you hear me again tomorrow?/

Anduin hesitated, but finally said /If you leave now, your answer is yes./

With that N`zoth left him.

Just a few Moments after he left, Anduin felt N’zoth presence once again as if he the old god was not finished and wanted to tell him more, but he could feel him draw away again, and it didn’t take long until he could not feel him through their link anymore. The King didn’t know if it was truth N`zoth spoke or just a careful made lie. He didn’t hear another word from the old god that night, aswell as the next, and the night after that.


	3. Visions and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are dreams, nightmares and vision made of?

After another tedious day which did not bear any fruits as they did neither find the whereabouts of the Bansheequeen nor of N’zoth who has gone quiet for a while now. Anduin decided it was time to go to rest, in a few days he will meet with Alleria who maybe able to shed some light into the mess in his head.

He tried not to dwell on it too long as he took of his boots and trousers. The nights where pretty warm in Stormwindkeep, but he preferred to sleep with his shirt on to be somewhat decent in case of emergencies, his shirt was knee length and usually tucked into his trousers or worn as an undergarment to his robes. The bathroom was connected to his room, which was rare, the bathroom for guests and personnel where all located at the floors and there where few for many people. Anduin was the only one who had one for himself, one of the perks of being the King. As Child and Prince, he had to use the shared ones, so it rubbed of a bit and he felt exposed when he went to bed without one. 

He read some letters by concerned citizens, as he always did when he had some time and a night to sleep over it. Usually these concerns where valid points even if they seemed minor at first, and usually in the morning he found out the real reason for these.

A few months ago, in the middle of the Fourth War, he got some letters concerning some smell coming from the sewers. As it was summer it was expected to smell a bit more intense, but it the morning it dawned on him that his citizens must know this too and it clicked. He sent down the SI7 to investigate and found some Horde sympathizer had tried to start an laboratory for toxins down there but fortunately the only person he was able to poison was himself and the rotting corpse of his was the reason why it was smelling so foul in the sewers in the old Town district. He made a note to have patrols down there at least twice a day.

When sleep finally hit him it wasn`t like the dreamless sleep he usually had, or the nightmares plaguing him from time to time, these didn’t feel quite as personal, it was as if he himself was just an onlooker.

He dreamed of a place not known to him, dark towers glistening in a deep red light, shining obelisks of black, banners in a language he did never see before. Someone called to him, but not him again, was it someone else who was called here or himself? The calls shifted constantly as if the caller moved around him in circles. Then suddenly the scenery shifted spiked towers adorned with mussels, broken pillars and Queen Azshara bound by chains and screaming in pain in what seemed a room unlike the ones in her palace.  
Another shift occurred, all seemed to crumble around him, white light bursting to the darkness, a loud roar of pain, a feeling of dread engulfing him suddenly and he saw Azeroth behind the blinding light, her skies bursting open like glass being shattered. He heard screams of thousands of souls rising into a crescendo.

With a start he awoke, sweating, and his heart was hammering in his chest. He threw his covers back and got up immediately, feeling his head swimming, he slowly made his way to his window and let some cool air blown into his face.

“N’zoth?!” he called into emptiness, and the void seemed to shift, slither around but he didn`t get an answer and finally it left and he felt a wave of frustration running through his frame, which felt unlike his own. Was that N’zoth trying to tell him something? Angered by this lack of communication he decided to go for a walk. What was this guy thinking? Pestering him every night, then not showing up when expected and when he shows up, he brings him nightmares, trying to tell him something, obviously, but why was he not answering him when asked? Should he figure out what all that meant in his head himself? But then why did he feel frustration coming from the Old God?

It was no use, he went back to his rooms and tried to write down what he saw. Maybe it made more sense tomorrow.


	4. Windrunner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alleria arrives

Alleria arrived early in the Morning while Stormwind was still clouded by rising mist. She made her way to the Keep, curious as to what the King wanted to talk about with her. 

She found him huddled over a map, his eyes where squinted shut, rubbing his temples.

“I hope I find you well, my King?” she greeted.

Anduins Face lit up for a second, but he quickly buckled in pain and groaned.

“I am not sure it is the case…” he ground out. “But we should have this discussion in private. Thanks for coming so quick Alleria.”

He pointed to the back room and made a gesture for Alleria to follow him.

As the door shut behind them Alleria raised an eyebrow.

“Well…” Anduin began. “I am not sure how to begin but….” He trailed of, trying to form the right words. Should he tell her about N’zoth right away? He decided against it, as he feared she would go to hastly assumptions, about his own credibility. And if his allies should distrust him now, he is not sure how the Alliance will fare without him at the helm.

“Well?” Alleria inquired.

“Well… I experienced some strange… dreams recently.”

“Dreams?”

“Or Visions, I am not so sure to be honest.”

“What happened in them?”

Anduin fished for a pice of parchment in his pocket.

“First I saw a city made of black, after my dream shifted to Nazjatar and then back to the city again, I believe, and I saw Azshara in a room within the city.”

“Azshara? Did she tell you anything? Shes a powerfull sorceres, maybe she tried to communicate with you?”

“I don’t think so, she was in pain, that was all I could tell.”

“Maybe she wants to strike a bargain to get you to sent a rescue party?”

“Maybe, but the dream continued… I saw a blinding light striking the city from within, everything exploding into whiteness. Afterwards I saw Azeroth’s skies erupting into light aswell, shattering into shards … and then…” he crumbled in Pain onto the floor, holding his head in both hands.

“Anduin!” Alleria rushed to his side, trying to help him sit up straight. It took several minutes before Anduin could form a coherent thought again.

“I am sorry Alleria… I am fine now, I guess…” he tried to stand up, but Alleria kept him down.

“Easy now, maybe sit a bit with me.”

“Alright… but you need to know, after Azeroth’s skies where shattering I heard millions of millions of cries. It sounded as if they where being torn apart, disappearing into the distance.”  
Alleria rubbed her temples in thought.

“Maybe it was a vision? Did you experience that before? Do you know where this city is? Did you hear any voice?”

Anduin didn’t want to tell her about N’zoth just yet, so he tried to deflect a bit.

“I did hear a voice, several days before I had this dream or vision, aswell as in the vision itself, but the voice in the vision was not the same as the one before....” he just realized it now. Who had been the caller in the vision?

“What did it tell you? Did it want you to do anything?”

“No, it didn’t tell me to do anything. But I felt urgency in it.”

“So, it didn’t tell you anything but spoke to you anyway? Didn’t you understand the language?”

“I did understand it… but it didn’t tell me anything meaningful. It inquired merely if I would want to communicate another time.”

“Well that’s strange. Usually if it’s a voice from beyond, they whisper to you things they want you to do, but never ask permission to speak or communicate without intent.”

“I felt some sort of intention, Alleria. But that is the strange part, it didn’t feel bad or malevolent towards me.”

“A patron then maybe? Trying to warn you?”

Anduin stifled a short laugh. “I doubt it…”

“Why so?”

“Let’s just say, I have a bad feeling about it.”

“I understand. But why did you ask me to come here?”

Anduin stood up, and giving Alleria a hand as if to show he has regained enough strength to stand up again. Is legs where getting sore, and his head not better anyway.

“Is there a way to shut out that voice? Or find out where its coming from?”

“Hmm…” Alleria began. “I could teach you to block it. But finding its origin would be harder to do especially if your patron does not want to be found, if it wants to be found however, it should be easy to track.”

“Please show me then Alleria.”

“Alright, but first you need to rest. We shall start in the evening.”


	5. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new player enters the arena....

It was slightly before noon as a hooded figure made its way towards Stormwindkeep. Its face was obscured below a thick hood of black. Long flowing robes concealed its gender. The whole robe was ornated with symbols of black which seemed to glow red when looked to close upon, its material seemed leather like but the way it swayed in the wind suggested it was much lighter than that. 

With a wave of its hand the guards let it pass, seemingly oblivious to its presence. It went straight for Anduin, who was in the little garden beside the Throne room, with his Hands holding a book, but his eyes where far away as if in thought.  
The Figure made halt mere inches from Anduin and kneeled before him while greeting.

“It took me a while, but I am here now.”

With a start Anduin made a mouth as if to scream, where did this person came from so suddenly? He started to panik as he felt he could not make a sound.

“Please don’t be alarmed, I wish you no harm. But I had no other choice as to do as I did until now. I didn’t harm your guards, and I will not lay a hand on you, unless you wish me so.” A slight smile was seen below the hood.

“I will let you talk now, please don’t make me fight you or any of your minions”

“Minions?” Anduin found his voice again.

“Well, your guards.”

“They are not my minions, they are the elite of the Alliance sworn to protect me and Stormwind!”

“They are doing their job formidably, I am sure…” a deep chuckle rumbled through the hooded Figures frame.

“Who are you?” Anduin asked.

The Figure drew its hood back, revealing a pale face, with amber colored eyes and hair of dark blue, or was it black, or dark red? It seemed to change ever so slightly. Its hair was shoulder length and seemed ragged at the edges, but if you looked closely it didn’t have edges at all. It was also hard to tell what gender the Figure had, but Anduin assumed it looked more male then female. His gaze was drawn back to its eyes, they seemed warm and gentle while looking at Anduin, but something was behind that gaze which unnerved him.

“You can give me any Name you want if you do not feel comfortable calling me by who I am.”

“I am confused, I am sure I didn’t meet you before. Someone like you I would surely remember.”

“This body” the Figure gestured at its chest. “was designed after your human male bodies. With some slight modifications on my part of course. I just made it a few days ago. And I would have arrived earlier, but I didn’t realize its to tedious to travel as a human. And some force blocked any attempt at shifting to Stormwind, as if the whole city was behind a barrier of some sort.”

“Who are you?!” Anduin grew agitated.

A deep chuckle, followed by “I am N’zoth, my dear Anduin.”

Anduins Heart felt like it didn’t beat at all, while going a hundred miles per hour, his eyes went huge, and if he wouldn’t already be sitting, he was sure his legs would be giving out right under him.

“Well an Avatar of N’zoth to be exactly. My true form is not within the reach of your mortal realm.” He continued as if he didn’t just drop a bomb on Anduin. 

Concern embed into N’zoths eyes. “Anduin, don’t be afraid. Please, I am here to help, I don’t wish you any harm, even though I am not sure if you wish the same for me.”

“How…” Anduin swallowed hard. “…can I be sure of what you say is true? You like to corrupt anything you touch, twist the minds around you.”

“To an extend yes… ” N’zoth trailed of. “…but I didn’t twist yours, nor will I. I need you to be clear, to see what I cannot. If I was to twist you, make you see what I see, follow me without a thought of your own, be my puppet, you would be blinded just as much as I am. I am here to seek your help Anduin. I see my death coming every day, every night. I will not be able to stop it. And Azeroth will be doomed. I saw its end a countless times. I tried to show you as well, I tried to warm you. But something was blocking me. I think I succeeded to let you see some part of my vision last night. I heard you call my name, but I was unable to answer your call. Something far more powerful than I am, is blocking me and my attempts.“ N’zoth let himself fall in a sitting position, letting his head fall slightly forward, eyes cast down.

“I think I might have hurt you by that. It wasn’t my intention, let me assure you. But I am desperate. “

He folded his hand before him in what seemed like a pleading gesture. “Please save me, and let me help you save Azeroth. This planet is my home as much as its yours.”

Anduin didn’t know how to respond, didn’t know what to think. Was this a dream? What was happening right now? His head began to throb, his vision swimming, before realizing it his world turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write, write until the block hits again, or I need to work fulltime again. Whichever happens first.  
> Sry for the double drop today, the other chapter was supposed to go online yesterday.


	6. A rude awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters in wardrobes... a thing of nightmares

The sun was red and falling slowly into the ocean as Anduin opened his eyes again. He found himself in his room, tucked neatly below his covers. What a strange dream he had… he thought.

Some movement cought the corner of his eye.

“I see you awake…” a familiar voice told him. “I thought my revelation might be a bit of a shock to you, but I didn’t expect such an extreme reaction.”

Anduins heart immediately started to hammer against his chest. “N’zoth….”

“Yes?”

Anduins tried to swallow and found is throat completely dried up.

He was handed a glass of water. “There is no poison in there, I assure you.”

Eyeing the Avatar he slowly took the glass of his hands, and took a small sip.

A smile stole itself onto N’zoth features.

Anduin frowned. He must have brought him into his room, most likely having his guards mind controlled to let him through without bothering him too much and tucked him in afterwards. Anduin looked below the covers, aside from his shoes, he wore the same clothes as he did this morning. 

Seeing his movement N’zoth’s smile widened. 

“Did you think I would do any inappropriate thing to you while you where unconscious? “

Anduin put down the covers faster as he intended. “I was simply curious…was it you who brought me into my room? What did you do to my guards?”

“Yes, it was me. And your guards are fine, I simply let them look the other way, no harm was done to them or their minds.”

A knock on Anduins bedroom door, left him and N’zoth startled. 

“My King…” the voice of Alleria was heard from the other side of the Door. “… may I enter? I am here for our lesson.”

Anduins eyes doubled in size. “Quick, hide… somewhere…”

N’zoth raised an eyebrow in question but did as he was told and tried to squish himself into Anduins wardrobe, closing the door fully.

“One Moment Alleria, I need to put on something decent…” Anduin called.

And he whispered to N’zoth “Be quiet, please. I am not sure what to make of you yet, but if Alleria sees you…” he trailed of. “Just please hide for now:”

“As you wish my King.” N’zoth whispered back.

My King… since when was Anduin the King of an Old God… who was currently hiding in his wardrobe nonetheless.

Slowly he made his way to the door and opened it. 

“I think I heard someone in there with you…” Alleria started… “I am sorry if I interrupted something.” She stated further while trying to take a glimpse of Anduins room, but couldn’t make out anyone else in there. 

“No, no. I am completely alone right now. You didn’t interrupt anything!” Anduin said a little bit too loud.

“I see…” Alleria Smiled. “Well then, shall we find…. other rooms to start your lesson? So, your empty room, may remain empty?”

What was that supposed to mean? Anduin thought. 

“Yes, we can use the library, it should be pretty quiet there by now anyway.”

Anduin stepped out, but Alleria stoped him. “Maybe you should put on some shoes first.”

Shoes… from his wardrobe…. Anduin smiled nervously, took a step back and closed the door behind him.

Alleria waited until she could hear steps behind, and opened the door just a notch to peak.

Anduin made his way to his wardrobe, but before he could open it, it was opened for him and N’zoths arm stuck out with his shoes in hand. Taking the shoes of him, N’zoths Hand pointed to the door behind him, and Anduin turned around to see Allerias Eye through a gap, quickly closing the door again.

How did he see that from within the wardrobe? Anduin thought amazed.


	7. Lessons

“I am sorry to have interrupted you with your lover.” Alleria began, knowing she had been caught peeking.

“He’s not my lover!” Anduin explained. 

“Why hide him then in the wardrobe and you needed to put on some clothes first too?”

Anduin’s cheeks turned red. In retrospect it was the logical choice for Alleria to assume that, even though not true at all. But the truth was even worse. So, he decided to leave it at that.

They walked to the library in silence, Alleria trying to hide her smile, and Anduin trying not to think too hard on the gossip she might start about the incident.

“So…” Alleria started “… you told me about the Vision you had last night. We may find a way to access it again and see more clearly.”

“I don’t think this would be necessary Alleria.” At that the Bloodelf raised an eyebrow. Anduin knew where the vision came from so he did not need to find out where it came from of whether it be true or false, as it has been N’zoths doing all along.

“I would rather train how to spot…corruption, if it’s happening in one’s mind.” Anduin continued.

“Well, there are techniques for that too, my King. But they are not always reliable, corruption, and I assume you mean from N’zoth, can be very subtle, that’s why its so dangerous to take on anything void related unprotected. But to face off against an embodiment of the void itself, is not advisable for anyone who wants to remain sane in the long run. However, I can show you how to protect your mind against it for a short while at least.”

“That would be most welcome.”

Anduin had no plans to face off against the Old god for now, but he would like to see and know if he’s being manipulated against his will, or if N’zoth spoke the truth.

“You should sit down, my King, and relax all muscles if possible.” Alleria advised.

Anduin sat down, knees touching the ground, his behind sitting on his legs, arms folded in his lap.

“Now, close your eyes and clear your mind of all thoughts.”

/Ah, meditation…/ Anduin thought, he learned a thing or two from the Shadopan in Pandaria. Of course, the Pandaren knew how to avoid being corrupted by the sha, which was after all the residue of an old god aswell.

“When your mind is clear, try to concentrate on the light within it, let it sweep your mind. If you see a dark corner, take caution, there may lay the corruption you seek to destroy, don’t approach it, isolate it, and let the light cleanse your mind.”

Anduin tried as he was told, but couldn’t find any dark corner, yet. Maybe he wasn’t practiced enough for it? 

Alleria watched Anduin’s meditation carefully. The Kings face remained calm and concentrated.

“You can practice it until you feel you do it without falling into a trance.”

Anduin opened his eyes. “I understand, to be save you need to be aware all the time.”

“Exactly, it must come to you as natural as breathing.”

“Thank you Alleria. May I call your help again, if I need further training?”

“Of course, my King.” 

Alleria bowed briefly. “I shall leave you then to your practice.”

Anduin closed his eyes again, trying to relax his mind, while he heard Alleria leave for the night.


	8. Nightmares and Realities

Anduin returned to his room later that night, wondering where N’zoth might have wandered of as it seemed to be empty. Not that he could stop him, but it would be nice to know nonetheless. 

He took of his shoes, trousers and shirt, and went to the wardrobe to pull out is nightgown. He made a double take as he saw N’zoth slumped down, tucked into a corner in his wardrobe, eyes closed in what seemed to be some sort of sleep. Anduin was almost sure the Old God didn’t sleep, maybe his consciousness just left the Avatar to be somewhere else?

He tried to rouse him by shaking his shoulder but the Avatar didn’t flinch. 

Groaning in annoyance, mostly with himself as he could not bring himself to let the Old God sleep like this, as he did not want to admit to himself, he cared, if just a little bit. Anduin put on his nightgown and grabbed N’zoth below his arms, lifting him onto his knees and Anduin managed to get a hold onto him to lift him out of the wardrobe. With one arm around N’zoths waist, and the Avatars arm draped over Anduins neck, the King pulled N’zoth towards the couch by the window. Trying to get him laying down wasn’t as easy as Anduin thought, he let the body fall forward, almost hitting his head on the armrest of it. Turning the avatar onto his back, the King lifted N’zoths legs onto the upholstery, and put a pillow below his head. Turning to the chest at the end of his bed, he picked up a blanked and draped it over the Avatars body. 

Pinching his temple, Anduin headed for his own bed. Tomorrow he needed to be clear headed to sort out this mess he was currently in. In all honesty he should put N’zoth in shackles and have him thrown into a cell, but what good would it do when he would simply corrupt everyone around him to let him out anyway… then again, this was not the real N’zoth, just a form, the Old God could simply drop it and make a new one.

Maybe he should ask Magni and Wrathion for advice? But they will either not believe him, or what would even be worse… believe him and ruin the only hold they had of the Old God, as they have been searching for him for weeks now without even finding a trace. And he remembered the Old God mentioning to be out of the realm where anyone could reach him, whatever that meant.

A groan which wasn’t his own, made Anduin look up. On the couch the Avatar made a pained expression, turning his face to the backrest and curling in onto himself. Was he in pain? A grasp, followed by another groan, made Anduin get up. Making his way over where he left N’zoth he heard a sound almost like a sob. The King touched the Avatars shoulder, slightly squeezing.

“Hey…” he asked “are you there? Are you in pain?”

A sharp intake of breath, and Anduin could make out a whimper coming from N’zoth.

“Hey!” he tried again, this time louder, trying to shake him awake.

With a grasp N’zoths eyes shot open and with almost inhuman speed he sat up straight, making Anduin jump back in surprise. N’zoths eyes where not focused, and he breathed heavy.

“Are you alright?” Anduin asked, even though it was obvious he wasn’t. 

It took a while for N’zoths eyes to take on focus and as he saw Anduin by his side they started to glow slightly.

“Anduin…” his voice sounded weak. “I….” he trailed of, eyes unfocusing again. “..am sorry” and with that his body slumped of the couch. 

Anduin reflexively catched him before he could hit the floor, and felt N’zoths heart hammering in his chest. Lifting him up he saw cold sweat glistening on his face.

Deciding the couch was too dangerous to let him sleep on, he took him to his own bed. At least it was big enough so he would not as easily fall from it as he did on the couch and wouldn’t hurt himself.

It was the Kings take now on the couch, and after he put the blanket over N’zoth, he turned to move to the couch, but noticed he couldn’t move an inch as the Avatars Hand shot out and grabbed his arm in an almost death like grip.

Now it was Anduins turn to groan… but he made no other comment, and simply lay above the covers, while N’zoths grip went slack as he did so. Taking even breaths and closing his eyes he heard N’zoth breath matching his as sleep overcame him finally.


	9. Dawn

As morning dawned Anduin slowly gained consciousness, he stretched his arms and yawned heartily. Looking at his side he noted N’zoth missing.

What happened to him last night? The King questioned. He looked incredibly pained , did he have a nightmare? But Old Gods don’t sleep, so it must have been something else. Maybe he should ask him, when he finds him.

Putting his feet down onto the soft carpet by his bed, he pushed himself upright and walked to his wardrobe to get dressed.

A creak indicating the door to his bedroom opening and made him turn around.

“Ah, you are awake my King.” N’zoth greeted him beaming.

“I have the morning reports sorted and if you have time we can discuss them.”

Anduins Eyes shot open at that. “You did what? How? When?”

“Well, I thought I would try to help you, so you may be more inclined to help me.” The Old God explained.

“And how did you manage to get your hands on the reports?” Anduin inquired “If you mind controlled my guards again…”

“I did no such thing, I simply told them I am your new Advisor. And as they saw me leaving your Bedroom, they assumed it must have been correct.” N’zoth said with almost a purr in his voice. “In fact, “he continued “I felt it incredibly hard to use any of my powers without suffering some sort of drain. I think its this body capability of utilizing my true powers.”

“So… you are basically limited and harmless?”

“Oh no, I am most certainly not harmless, limited yes, but I am still capable of inflicting enough damage if needed to, I assure you.”  
Anduins Eyes turned to slits. 

“I didn’t mean it as a threat!” N’zoth explained, putting his arms up in mock surrender. “I can still be most usefull to you, my King. Besides, I am not limited to this body.”

“Hmm… I am not sure what to make of you. You say you are here for my help, that you need me to save you, and that Azeroth is in danger and claim you can save it.”

N’zoth simply nodded at Anduin.

“Well, I need a bit more explanation than that.” The King demanded.

N’zoth gestured to the bed. “You may want to sit down.”

While Anduin sat back down on the bed, N’zoth took the couch.

“Where to start…” the Old God mused. “Ah, how about last night.” He smiled.

“You may have noticed I had some difficulties…” he started

“You looked incredibly pained and distressed.” Anduin interjected, “so I have noticed yes.”

“Ah yes, that was because my real body was being killed.”

Anduin was shocked “So, you are dead now?”

“Yes and no…” N’zoth continued. “I am not, so one dimensional like you, no offence there, but I live and die in different dimensions and realities. All connected and yet all separate.”

“So you died in one reality?”

“Yes.” N’zoth nodded “I keep on dying over and over again in different realities since I was freed. Different scenarios, but they all lead to me dying and Azeroth being torn appart.” 

N’zoth stood up and walked to the window, eyes a bit unfocused as if looking somewhere far away.

“Its not very pleasant to experience your own death in the most painful manners possible…” he trailed of “Yesterday I was being ripped into pieces. Some days ago, I was being pierced in my heart by the dagger of the Black Empire Xalathat, slowly bleeding out from the inside. And I fear I run out of realities to die in.” 

He gestured around himself “This one, for example.” He took a step towards Anduin “I am aware Wrathion and Magni Bronzebeard are currently trying to find a way how to kill me, I know you would like to get rid of me aswell and keep me around because that’s the only hold you have of me, trying to use that against me perhaps.” He mused “But I don’t feel any malicious intent from you. And that lets me hope.”

He smiled softly at Anduin “When I begged you to save me, I wasn’t being over dramatic. I keep on dying because I am unable at saving myself. I watched you for some time now, even though you are not aware. I saw you despising violence, trying to form alliances, overcoming war by offering peace over and over again. I don’t seek violence myself, that’s why I resort to… bend the wills of others to mine, if necessary…” He cast his eyes down. “I know I did unforgiving things, and I am not asking for any forgiveness. I know at some point I must pay the price of my actions. All I am asking you, Anduin, is a chance.”

Anduin didn’t know what to say, so N’zoth continued. “You are my only hope Anduin. I will offer you my full might, in exchange of the peace you bring. I will lay my live in your hands, and in exchange for my heart to continue beating some more, I will try everything to save Azeroth, for your sake as much as mine, form the death it will suffer when I die.”

“What do you mean by death will it suffer when you die?” Anduin asked.

“It’s not a threat, my King. Its just what will happen, I saw it after all my other deaths. I die, and shortly after Azeroths skies rip open, and every last soul on this world dies.”

“But how?”

“I am not sure my King. But I assume it has something to do with a potential dimension shift. “

“So your death rips open a hole in the dimensions?”

“No, I don’t think so. But it very well be some sort of catalyst.”

“I see…”

Anduin stood up and walked to where N’zoth was standing. He looked extremely anxious for someone of his reputation, his eyes where erratically moving from Anduin, to the ground, to one side and another.

“You are being serious right now. You really think I am your only chance of survival?”

“Yes…” N’zoth casted his eyes down. “if you turn me down, I know no one else would even have a second look on me. Everybody else would have reacted violently even before I could say a single word, and I cannot blame them for it.”

“You caused the world to shatter, you killed so many people, drove so many minds insane….”

N’zoth was at a loss for words.

“and you expect me to save you?!” Anduin said a bit too loud.

“I don’t expect anything from you… only what you want to give me. If not for my sake, then for the sake of Azeroth. ” N’zoths voice was almost a whisper, but Anduin could make out the slight shake he tried to hide. “I saw your heart. Still gentle after all the pain you suffered…” he continued “I am yours, if you want me…”

“I will talk to Magni…” Anduin began, sounding stern and serious, and he saw all color drain from N’zoths face, knees starting to shake. 

“Please… don’t…” N’zoth whimpered as he fell on his knees before Anduin. Anduin wasn’t sure if he was playing him, but more and more he felt that the Old God was really being desperate, and he wasn’t sure if it was a bad thing or playing to his advantage but he could not deny that he did not want to see the being before him in pain or dead, as he saw last night, for as long as he could justify it. It wasn’t Anduin’s nature to wish anyone to hurt really, and N’zoth knew this aswell. If he stood any chance, it was with Anduin, and not against him.

“N’zoth…” Anduin said as softly as possible, closing the gap between them and placing a hand on his shoulder “No harm will come to you as long as you are being peaceful.” He started while rubbing N’zoths shoulder slightly. “I want to talk to Magni to see if I can try to keep him from trying to kill you.” He felt the Avatar slightly relax. “The last thing I want, however, is fighting him….”

The King felt N’zoths arms making their way around his waist, the Old God said nothing, but held onto Anduin slowly closing his eyes. “That’s more than I have hoped for…” he whispered after a while.


	10. Reports, Reports, Reports

As the afternoon came, Anduin could just marvel at N’zoths preparation of the Morning Reports. He would need to check the originals, which where also provided if he didn’t deliberately withheld information or if he overlooked some matters of importance because he thought they weren’t. But for now, the King was pleased, if it worked out well he could save a lot of time that way. Most likely that was N’zoths intention, like he said, so he could look for a way so save his skin somehow. 

Anduin was in deep water there, as he didn’t know where to start except talking to Magni about the matter, but if that was so easy, N’zoth wouldn’t have freaked out so much. Some voice in the back of his mind called to him, that what he was doing was insanity. Old Gods where nothing to take on lightly when even the Titans themselves had problems dealing with them, and if N’zoth manipulated him through his, like he called it, kind heart, he needed to be careful. 

On the other hand, he could not bring himself to let N’zoth be killed while he put himself in Anduins care and accepting him as King.

“As equal…” N’zoth corrected.

Anduins eyes shot open and he looked at the Avatar who was standing in the doorway to the war room with another package of reports from the SI 7. 

“Did you just read my mind?” 

“Not on purpose.. I was simply checking if you would be ready for more reports today, as they seemed to be flooding in, and heard you calling my Name. I thought you where trying to reach me, so I reached out myself. I didn’t want to push your privacy. I am at your mercy anyway, there is no need to pry. And..” he trailed of slightly “.. should you decide to have me be killed, there is nothing I can do about it. So, I rather not know, and hold on to hope for as long as I can, as this is the only thing from keeping me from falling into despair.”

“For all your might, you rely on a human king…” Anduin mocked.

“Might is not all, my King. There are other.. things which are sometimes more powerful then any force in this universe. Besides…” he smiled slightly “I am not the most powerful, not even on this planet. The others, where far more powerful then me, I could only survive by fostering other qualities.”

“Like bending the will of others to yours?”

“For example, yes. I am not much of a fighter, and besides, I preferred it if there was no fighting at all. So, I thought it was only for the best if I bend their will, instead of taking their life or them taking mine.”

“Not the best solution…”

“Maybe not, but it was all I could resort too, until now that is.” He eyed the King with a gleam in his eyes. 

“Just to make things clear, I try to help you, but I don’t trust you fully.” Anduin stated.

“I am aware, and it would be foolish for you to do so. I hope my actions will speak for me, and you will give me the benefit of doubt if you ever question my intentions.”

N’zoth put the reports down onto the desk beside the war table. And with a few strides he stood behind Anduin, putting his hands on Anduins shoulders, making the Boy King tense up.

“Relax…” N’zoth purred into Anduins ear, while kneading his shoulders slightly “look, if you turn the pages around, you will find some notes from myself for your… consideration.” He smiled.

Anduin put a hand over his kneading ones, pulling them off of his shoulders, making N’zoth sign behind him.

“Well, then…” he sounded disappointed “I put the SI 7 reports over there, as they are all classified, I left them unopened. I thought you might want to read them personally.”

He bowed. “If you don’t mind, I would like to explore the city a bit. I should return in the evening. If you need me however, just call out to me, you know how.” He smiled, and turned to leave.

“Wait…” Anduin called. 

“Yes?”

“I hope I don’t hear strange stories of you today. Don’t mind control anynone, am I clear?”

“Of course… “ N’zoth sounded weary and his smile faltered a bit as if in defeat. He had hoped Anduin would have liked to continue the massage he started, he was so tense, even though he most likely didn’t realize it. As he did not plan on mind controlling anyone it didn’t put him off by Anduin mentioning it specifically, it was a warranted concern for him, so N’zoth understood him perfectly. 

Turning around, he left the King to his reports.


	11. The Lighthouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay... I had some stuff to do in RL, and this chapter is very short. But I figured, better then nothing. So Enjoy :)

N’zoth tried to find the source for his limitations within the city but could not pinpoint where exactly it was, but it felt like the limitations came not from the city itself but from within himself, which didn’t feel right at all, given before entering Stormwind he felt more capable, even with that human form he took on. He wandered around seeminly aimlessly until he reached the port of Stormwind. 

A soft warm breeze caressed his face as he descended the stairs down to the ships and to the water. He walked the docks for a bit until he saw a lighthouse at the end of them. It was a few Meters before any doc and looked like it was not inhabited. He took of his shoes and decided he would pay it a visit. Stretching his legs, he took a few steps into the water as he was approached by Alleria Windrunner.

“You are the new Advisor to the King aren’t you?” she asked

He didn’t turn around but nodded.

“Did you notice anthing odd with him recently?”

His eyes turned to slits and he wondered why she was asking him this. He shook his head instead of answering directly. After a few seconds he inquired.

“Why do you ask?”

“Oh, he seemed a bit stressed out and had some strange request.”

“May I ask what request?”

Alleria thought for a bit and then answered. “I don’t think I should discuss this with you. Maybe you ask him yourself.”

Another nod from N’zoth as he turned around looking at the lighthouse again. 

“Do you want to go to the lighthouse? Why don’t you take a boat?”

“I don’t need one. I am more attuned to the water then to land anyway.” 

He waited a few seconds and heard footsteps, slightly turning he saw Alleria leaving him to his business, with not much of a goodbye. /Well./ he thought /I guess I need to keep an eye or two on her…/

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was an odd presence around the new Advisor, Alleria mused. He felt familiar yet strange, cold yet warm, almost otherworldly and yet….

She decided to leave for now, he did not feel like a threat at least. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a quick swim for N’zoth from shore to shore. The Lighthouse really was uninhabited, as he tried the door it was locked shut. He extended a few void tendrils and unlocked it with a small click. Entering he noticed a lot of dust, the light from its top seemed from arcane nature, as it needed no flame and he was not affected by it as he would have been, if it had been of holy nature.

This would make a good hideout for some of his agents. Not that he wanted to undermine Anduin and his SI 7, but it was always nice to have some backup of his own, in case the SI 7 would proven to be difficult.

The sun began to set, and he decided he would stay the night. He wanted to put his attention to another matter in the north, and that would mean, he needed to leave this body rather unattended. While it would look like as if he would be asleep, it would be impossible to wake him up, but even so he had little concern if anybody killed this body while his presence was elsewhere, as he could just form a new one.


	12. The Scarlet Crusade

N’zoth did cast his eyes up north to Tirisfal. His Acolytes reported of the Scarlet Crusade secretly working on replacing Anduin as King of Stormwind, and the Old God could not risk that to be happening. Not only did he view Anduin as his only chance of survival, he also knew should the King be replaced by a more… zealous individual devoted to the light, there would not only be infighting within the alliance, there might be another war with the horde, and he needed both fractions, at least to some degree, unified if they would stand a chance against death itself. 

Illgynoth warned him aswell, which was never a good sign, as all his prophecies have proven to be true in the end. But N’zoth was not someone who would accept fate just that easily.

As it was night, most of the Scarlet Crusaders where asleep, it was easy for the Old God to target one weak minded individual, trap him in his dreams and overtake his body. Getting up he made his way around the Scarlet Keep, looking for clues. After a while he found himself in the library where he found a huge number of leaflets. Those leaflets suggested to smear Calia Menethil as an undead monster, claiming they have her son and replace Anduin with Greymane and basically start a war against the forsaken with a more “capable” King in place, until even Greymane would be replaced. It was curious they claimed to have Calias son, as far as N’zoth knew she had a daughter. Also curious was that they intended to replace Anduin with none other than his right-hand man. If they where to remove Anduin by force, Greymane would not stand by and watch, that was to be sure, so they would make themselves an enemy with the worgen if it was to obvious. Maybe they intent to place the blame to the forsaken and fire the hatred towards them inside Greymanes heart even more. Or they could blame it to N’zoth himself.

For now, their plans seemed not to be very far planned ahead, which was a good sign. He definitely needed to keep an eye, or rather more eyes on them, so none of those plans come to fruition.  
He decided to sent some of his acolytes in disguise to take on the mantle of Scarlet Crusaders and keep him informed.

It was also crucial to inform Anduin of his findings right away. He might not believe him, but maybe if the SI7 could confirm his findings it would gain some trust within his relationship with Anduin.

So far, the Boy King tolerated him, most likely to keep an eye on him. But N’zoth was sure if Anduin would think he would work against him, he would cast him out in a heartbeat. It was crucial to build trust, on both ends, if he was to survive.

It was a miracle for N’zoth to even have the opportunity to talk to the King, with the King being fully aware of who he was. As he first approached him, he wasn’t sure how that would pan out, but he thought it was best if he was as open and honest with Anduin as possible, and right from the start. No hidden agendas between them, no secrets if being asked. He needed trust, and that would have backfired if he tried to lie to Anduin about his true identity, as in the end he would have to reveal himself anyway.  
Hopefully he could build enough trust before it was too late for him and the life on Azeroth in its entirety. 

Time was against him.


	13. Trust issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapters before. Hope this one makes up for it.

Anduin expected the Old God to be back in the evening, as N’zoth said so himself, but when night came there was no sign of him. It was not like he put a curfew on him nor like he was worried about him, but he still wondered what he was up to.  
It was an unusually warm night for this time of the year and with nothing else to be on his agenda he decided to call it a day. 

On his way to his rooms he asked the guards so be on the lookout for his new Advisor and retreated to his bedroom for rest for the night.

He washed his face and striped down his armor and clothes to take a quick bath before putting on his nightgown and heading to bed.

He had an eerie dream of dark skies full of clouds, odd spheres and monoliths, two huge armies clashing, but it felt as if he was looking through a thick fog which took all his emotions. He felt oddly calm. When he awoke the sun was just rising over the mountains and no sign of N’zoth, he lifted his legs out of the bed and with a sign got up and put on his clothes and armor. He did not feel rested, but he knew it was no use going back to bed, soon he would be needed in the throne room for the morning reports, and he hoped N’zoth would show up soon, it would be a shame if he lost his only lead on the Old God as the SI 7 was unable to locate his true self. 

And even if the Old God seemed peaceful for now, Anduin could not leave behind the warnings Wrathion gave him. It was also a fact that he corrupted Neltharion to become deathwing. It was also something Anduin wanted to know more details of, but more of the whys then the hows. N’zoth did not seem to be one to resort to violence easily, but Deathwing was pure violence and he wondered if that was intentional or not.

As he reached the throne room his musings where interrupted as the guards reported the last time his Advisor was seen was by the docks, but he was not there anymore and no one did see him since yesterday afternoon.

That was a bit concerning. As soon as a frown formed on Anduins temple, a now rather familiar voice purred. “There is still fog on the fields and you are already worried.”

“Where have you been all night?!” Anduin poked his finger into N’zoths chest, having the later almost dropping the reports he had for his king. 

“Why? Where you worried?” a smug smile on his lips.

Scoffing Anduin turned around. “I hope you did not cause any trouble…”

“Of course not, my King. But I needed my attention elsewhere and what I found was most troubling… It would be wise to call in a meeting for today with Shaw and no one else, this is a delicate matter.”

“First explain to me why.”

“Well, the walls might have ears, and while I have my eyes on you and your wellbeing, I doubt you will believe me at this stage, so it would be better for someone else who you trust to confirm my findings.”

“Don’t be so cryptic…” Anduin started but was grabbed by the arm and pushed to his room with urgency, the look on N’zoths face so stern he didn’t dare to protest.

\--

As the Old God closed the door to Anduins room behind them, it seemed like the walls became dark and twisted. “What are you doing!?” Anduin demanded to know, not liking this little show of power N’zoth was putting on.

“Its just for your… and my protection, my King. I slightly dislocated parts of this room, this realm, to Nya’lotha so we can talk without someone listening in. And if someone walks through your door, they will only see emptiness, but we will see them clearly…”

As soon as these words left his mouth the door creaked slightly, as If someone was leaning on it, after a while it opened a crack and a guard walked in, looked confused and walked back out without acknowledging N’zoths or Anduins presence. 

“As I have feared…” N’zoth murmured. “You are not save here, until we found all traitors.”

“Traitors? What are you talking about?”

“My King, there is a conspiracy against you. The scarlet crusade plans your assassination and to put Greymane on the throne. I am not sure if he’s involved directly with them, from what I have learned so far he seems innocent and they only want to use him as a pawn.”

“You…” Anduin started but N’zoth picked up on his thoughts.

“I know you think I might want to cause strive and chaos within your ranks, and it would make sense from your perspective for me to try this, I give you that. But don’t you think I would have been a bit more careful about this? I tell you the truth, I always will, I promise you that here and now. I know you don’t trust me yet, so please, let Shaw look into this matter to confirm.”

“Shaw confirming anything could also mean you rigged proofs or you mind controlled him…”

N’zoth was taken aback by this. “I…” he started. “…would have the power to do that, yes.” He confirmed, a little shaken.

“So, there is no way I will know if you tell me the truth even if he finds what you are telling me to be true.”

“Anduin, please… I would never…!” he was interrupted by a sudden outburst of Anduin before him.

“No, you will not pit me against my own people!” Anduin was taken aback how harsh he came around himself. It was a secret fear N’zoth might try something like that, and it showed in that moment, but if it was true, Anduin had other problems on his table then an Old God running loose in his castle. 

N’zoths panic was rising fast, he felt cold, his hands where shaking as he tried to put them up in a defensive gesture. He did not expect this, but his fear was showing and he knew he might have made a big mistake by being open with his King. He forgot to take Anduins perspective into his equitation and it backfired badly.

“I mean no harm, my King. Please…”

Anduin closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples. He did not want to look the Old God into his all to open face which showed genuine fear, did not want so see the trembling hands or slightly shaking knees. What if he did tell the truth? Anduin would need to do something about that. But if he was lying, and there was no way to tell if he was or not, he would do exactly what Wrathion predicted he would to. Destroy the Alliance from within, as Anduin would try to fight a conspiracy which would not be there.

“I cannot trust you, N’zoth.” Anduin said sternly.

The Old God said nothing.

“I promised, I would try to save you, but if you try to get me to mistrust my own man…”

N’zoths eyes darted from one side to the other, not focusing on anything in a sign of panic rising even more.

“Anduin, please, my King… I…” he trailed of in a loss for words. He could feel his own heart beating fast but no warmth reaching his limbs.

Anduin watched him carefully, waiting for him to continue. It seemed like an eternity passed but he said nothing further. 

The King stepped a bit closer and put a hand on N’zoths arm, pulling him out of his petrified state. 

“You are afraid…” Anduin stated.

N’zoth nodded.

“You think, I will throw you out and our deal would be over…”

N’zoth nodded and then shook his head and tried to clear his throat. 

“Yes…” he whispered, and swallowed audibly. “And no…” he managed to croak out weekly. “I am afraid for my own life just as much as yours… “he trailed of, trying to fit as much information into his next sentence as possible, it might be the last time Anduin would be willing to listen to him. “If they kill you, all of Azeroth will be lost, there would be war again, on all fronts, and you would not be able to withstand what is to come. I would die, unable to do anything against this as well… all would be lost. I have no intention of crossing you or causing you harm.” 

He paused longer than necessary, in case Anduin would like to say something but as he made no sign of doing so, he continued, with a little more strength in his voice. “If you leave me to my destiny… I don’t want to die…but… I cannot force you to help me, it would be futile and just get me killed in the end anyway, I know this to be true. The only thing I can ask of you is that you don’t get killed yourself, even without me, you might still stand a chance. Even if it’s a slim one.”

Pushing his own feelings aside, as he did not want to acknowledge right now, he might care for the being before him, Anduin asked. “So, you are telling me, I don’t necessary need you?”

N’zoth swallowed audibly. “Yes.”

“So, you lied to me?”

“You stand a better chance with me at your side.”

Anduin rubbed his temples again. The Old God seemed lost, and looked alone as he stood before him, furthermore he could still feel him tremble where he had put his hand on him, it almost made him loose his composure. 

“I cannot trust you…” Anduin stated again and he could feel N’zoth tense up and losing all his remaining color to his face, and at this moment he wanted nothing more to reassure him that he would never leave him on his own, yet he could not find the words to express that right now and neither did he think it was wise to do so just yet, so he settled to. “Yet, I will not abandon you.” He felt the Old God slipping through his hand onto the floor before him, looking up with huge eyes. 

“I need to confirm what you told me, but I will do so on my own terms.” He stated, while fighting the urge to wrap his arms around N’zoth.

N’zoth nodded. “If….” He sounded so very quiet, it almost broke Anduins heart. “you may allow, I would like to stay close to you. To protect you. This…” he gestured to his body. “even if it dies, I can make a new vessel…but you…”

“You might plan an assassination attempt and try to come out a hero. I won’t fall for that.” Anduin said sternly, even though he was starting to not even believe himself when he said those things. 

N’zoth nodded before him, unable to think of a comeback.

“But you might stay close to me. I also want to have an eye on you.”

Another nod. It was not the outcome N’zoth had thought of but at least it did not backfire as horribly as it could have been. He needed to be more careful in understanding his and Anduis level of trust and not jeopardize the tiny bit left of it.

“Can you stand?” Anduin asked.

Slowly and still slightly weak in his knees N’zoth got up, reverting the room back to normal.

“Let’s start with the reports then…” the Old God said as he pulled out the prepared reports, he had brought along with him, noting the tremor in his hands as he handed them to his King.


	14. The Earthwarden

The whole day N’zoth did not leave Anduins side. He was unusually quiet, Anduin found, but it was not unexpected given what transpired between them earlier that morning.   
Anduin also didn’t talk much to him to begin with unsure of how to proceed. 

He asked for Shaw to meet him the next afternoon and as N’zoth requested, alone. Even if he would not acknowledge it just yet to the Old God, as the day transpired after that fateful morning, Anduin had more time to take in everything which was said, and found he did trust him more then he would let him know. Especially since he denied it to his face just hours before. 

The Old God did nothing to incite his wrath, but his perception of what he was and what he was capable of, and what he also did in the past was pushing onto Anduins mind, maybe clouding it and making him extra cautious. It was important to learn from the past, to know who the person before him was, and truly is. 

On one hand he had reports of Deathwing, wreaking havoc across Azeroth in the name of N’zoth, knew he made and tried to enslave the Naga to fight for him, was one of the seven Old evils enslaving Azeroth before the Titans themselves took them on and fought endless wars until finally Aman’Thul reached for Y’Shaarj ripping him from Azeroth and locked up the other ones into Titan Prisons. 

Then he had this being before him. Trying to descalate most situations when it came to disputes of any kind. As there was a dispute over farmland in Westfall, he suggested to have both parties claiming the land simultaneously, as one farmer was rasing chickens and the other was rasing corn. Suggesting the chicken would keep out pests, and the few grains the chicken would snatch from the corn would be repayed by them fertilizing the soil with their excrements and gaining the plant the ability to produce more corn. Anduin would just have the land be divided into even portions and given out to them, but he followed N’zoths suggestion on this and the farmers hadn’t had any complains after. 

He remembered how the Old God trembled, in how much pain and fear he saw him being in and still tried to be submissive, as if he would not be able to just take Anduin, and Stormwind by force if he would wish to do so. 

This morning Anduin needed to fight the urge to just wrap his arms around N’zoth, and settled for just touching his arm slightly as he pushed his mind to ignore his own heart reaching out to the Old God and ask the sensible questions to see whether or not the Old God was being truthful. 

He promised he would not lie to Anduin, and so far, Anduin found no lies within his words. He could have disguised himself as anyone and slipped by undetected, but he chooses to approach Anduin directly, stating who he was, and what he wanted from him.

Anduin on the other hand had given him nothing but pain, he promised he would talk to Magni about him and had yet to do this. And truth be told, he wasn’t sure what he should say to his old friend about his predicament. He would need to be careful not to endanger N’zoth by telling Mangni all about their situation, and also not to endanger himself if they found him to be compromised.

Anduin let out an audible sigh, earning him a concerned look from N’zoth, but feeling the Old God did not reach out to his mind like he used to do, to pick up on his thoughts like he sometimes did when Anduin thought of his Name. Anduin never found this to be invasive, as N’zoth was very carefull about this thing, and only ever so slightly picking up on thoughts directed at him. The King was not even sure he did it deliberately, but out of habit whenever his name was thought, it must have been for him as if someone called him directly. He noted however that he did not do so for the whole day, most likely by forcing himself to keep to his own mind, or by being too occupied to do so, Anduin wasn’t sure about this. 

As they were alone after their last meeting with the leader of a small village in Elwynn Forest, Anduin addressed the Old God.

“We need to talk…” he started, watching N’zoth carefully as he spoke those words and seeing him pale a bit, he adjusted his tone to be softer.

“I have some questions, and…” he trailed of…” these are of personal nature, so we might retreat to my room and you could do your little trick?” he asked trying to sound inviting. But seeing N’zoths brows just furrowing further, he put a hand on his shoulder smiling slightly. The Old God said nothing, but nodded nonetheless and followed the King back to his chambers, pulling it into Nya’lotha like he did before. Waiting.

“I have some questions about your motives.” Anduin started and as N’zoth kept quiet he continued.

“I need to know some background of your past deeds. As you, as you are before me know, contradict anything I have expected you to be.”

At that N’zoth raised an eyebrow, curious as to what exactly his King wanted to know when he spoke of past deeds. 

“When you… corrupted Neltharion, why did you do it? If you claim to like to preserve all of life on Azeroth, why turning one of its protectors against it and forcing it to destroy everything in their path? “

N’zoths features suddenly darkened, which got Anduin to listen carefully.

“Well,” he started “… it wasn’t really like I planned it to be. Neither was it my intention to downright corrupt the Earthwarden.”

N’zoth sat down on Anduins bed and gestured for the King to do the same. “This might take a while to explain.” He smiled.

“You see, the Titans installed the Dragon aspects to guard over the Elements as most of the Elementar Lords have been imprisoned alongside my kind. They were also guardians of any corruption we might have spread in the eyes of the Titans to keep that in check too.

I figured as the Earthwardens domain was close to mine and he was the most closed minded of the Aspects, I might convince him of not trying to rid all of Azeroth of my creations, by implanting some ideas of my own into his mind. As you might know, I inflicted the ‘Curse of Flesh’ as the Titans called it onto the Humans. Making you what you are now.”

He did not look up to Anduin but noted his surprise.

“He was the most outspoken of the dragon aspects in regards of the ‘curse of flesh’ and that they should get rid of it. The Lifewarden was outspokenly against it, as she claimed your kind had no say it it and deserved a chance at least, which was true, but she was not match against the voice of the Earthwarden. 

So, I figured if I made him bend to my will, it might be beneficial to my creations not to get elimitated. It worked for a while as he stayed docile to eliminating all humans, but it put a strain on his mind. Futhermore, Yog’saron also convinced me it would be a good idea to push for our freedom with the help of the dragons. So, he injected some of his ideas into the Earthwarden ontop of my own.

Unbeknownst to me, unfortunately, Yog’sarons idea was a complete overhaul of Azeroth, which included its total destruction. 

When I noticed what he did, I tried to counter it, but ripping the Earthwardens mind to shreds in the process. Mad with pain and hatred, Deathwing was born. 

It did cost a lot of your lifes to stop him, I tried to send some of my Lieutenants to your aid, when he attacked the Dragonblight in Northrend, but unfortunately they were cut off from my domain and Yog’Saron convinced them it would be in my interest to aid Deathwing and to free Yog’Saron. I was betrayed by them, but not by choice and I was able to retain their minds and learn of everything which transpired in Dragonblight. So, I pulled them to Nya’lotha to restore them into new bodies. Betrayed by Yog’Saron as I found out through my Lieutenants minds, as he had no intention of freeing me, I accepted my defeat and expected the worst. The elimination of all your lives on Azeroth.

Fortunately, your Champions where able to stop this madness. Alas, I was not able to free the Earthwarden even in his dying state, his mind was lost. It was my fault all along, I do not deny it, and neither where my motives entirely pure of nature. I wanted to be free, and I wanted my creations to prosper, for this I thought the end would justify the means. 

It still weighs heavy on me, but I accepted I made mistakes in dealing with the minds of others, and do not attempt to make the same mistake again, but I cannot guarantee I won’t make other mistakes in the future, only time can tell, but I try my best to avoid harm to others, as I would others like to avoid to harm me as well. 

I guess it’s a futile wish, given my history, maybe the only way to find peace is…” He trailed of for a bit and smiled sadly.” I hope it’s not the case, of course. But hope can be a bane worst then any pain inflicted onto one self. “

Anduin was very quiet, as it was a lot to process. 

N’zoth did state he was to blame for Deathwing, that he helped to create him, but Anduin also understood if what he said was true, it was not his intention to cause so much damage. So far if he would not know who he was, Anduin would have thought he was a pacifist and a peace maker, as he truly tried to preserve any form of life and freedom as he showed in his annotations for the morning reports, of course he knew of his nature so he was questioning everything the being before him did, and didn’t do. He was in a delicate situation and needed to act accordingly. Maybe that was why N’zoth tended to apologize to him so much as he understood this aswell.


	15. Shaw

Anduin told N’zoth to stay in his chambers, at all costs, until he where to retrieve him. He made it very clear if N’zoth would act against it he would lose all of Anduins trust. So, the Old God stayed, and wondered what his King had in mind, but refrained from sending one of his eyes after him. He hoped Anduin would be save.

\--

Anduin met Mathias Shaw in the War room, making sure to send out all the Guards and casting a silencing spell around them, so no one could listen into their conversation.

“I have been given hints that the Scarlet Crusade plans something against Stormwind. It may very well be that we have already Scarlet Crusade members within our ranks, so this matter needs to be handled as discreet as possible. We cannot risk being detected and I need to know what their exact plans are.”

Shaw hummed. “How or who has given you these hints? The Scarlet Crusade has not been active in years. But if you insist, I can send some of my man to look into this. But, no offence, we are already looking for Silvanas and N’zoth. My resources are being stretched thin.”

Avoiding the first question, Anduin simply stated. “Take some of your most trusted men, you can neglect the search for N’zoth right now if you must.”

Shaw was surprised and noted the missing answer to his first inquiry. “Shouldn’t N’zoth be our focus right now? Silvanas is on the run and does not post an imminent threat, but the Old God could attack any moment.”

Anduin needed to be careful now. “I think the Scarlet Crusade and Silvanas are more dangerous right now. I don’t think these two factions work together, at least not with the Scarlet Crusades knowledge. Furthermore, the Old God was freed now for some time and so far, has eluded our detection and avoided confrontation at all costs. We need to wait where he will show up and be ready when that happens. Hunting a shadow in the dark seems futile and bears no fruit.”

“Acknowledged, my King. I will see what we can find out.”

“Thank you, Mathias.”

With a last bow the head of SI 7 left. 

\--

As Anduin returned to his Chambers to retrieve his Advisor he found him lounging by the window, eyeing him curiously.

“Welcome Home, my King.” He playfully mocked.

Anduin could not help but smile. “Are you mad at me I left you behind?” he mocked back.

“Well, of course I am. I am your most trusted Advisor after all.”

Anduins face became serious. “I talked to Shaw. Alone.”

The Old God was genuinely surprised. “I see… Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me. I did it not for you.”

N’zoth nodded.

“I see you stayed here like I told you. Would you like to accompany me to the inner courtyard for a bit of fresh air?”

“Of course, my King.” He smiled, as he followed him outside, almost like a puppy, Anduin thought. Which raised an eyebrow on the Old God, he must have caught that stray thought.

\--

As they crossed the throne room a familiar voice called Anduin. 

“Anduin! Do you have a minute?”

/Wrathion…./ N’zoth thought darkly, then tried to hide his aura in fear it would be recognized by the Dragon.

Anduins eyes darted between N’zoth and Wrathion, but as the Dragon seemed oblivious enough and the Old God trying to blend in with a little too much effort, Anduin took a step towards Wrathion and put himself between the Black Prince and his new Advisor.

“Of course, what is it?”

“Who is that behind you?” the Dragon wanted to know.

“He’s….” Anduin could basically feel N’zoths unease growing into panic, did he do that on purpose, Anduin questioned. “…my new Advisor, you don’t need to know any more than this.”

Wrathion raised an eyebrow. “I see….” The panic within the Old God subsided slightly, he could tell Wrathion felt something was off with him, but he did not question Anduin further, and Anduin did not seem to want to rat him out… yet. It was a relieve at least.

“Well, can we go somewhere more private?” The Dragon continued. 

“We can use the war room.” Anduin gestured for N’zoth to wait in the courtyard across, feeling his unease still in the back of his mind. 

Bowing, the Old God turned to leave.

\--

“Anduin, I think we found a hint to N’zoth whereabouts.” The Black Prince beamed.

“You did?”

“Yes… uhm… partially at least….” Wrathion scratched his head. “We believe Nya’lotha is not a place within Azeroth, at least not yet… “

“Not yet?”

“We think Nya’lotha is a place in some sort of other dimension, and we believe N’zoths plan is to use the Halls of Orgination to bring Nya’lotha to Azeroth. You know what these Halls are right?”

“Yes, they where used by the Titans to alter and recreate parts of Azeroth.”

“Exactly! One of his Acolytes was seen there doing something with the main control unit. Bur we were not able to catch him. “

“What did he do there?” Anduin wanted to know.

“We are not sure… it looked like nothing was altered, but just… halted.”

“Halted?”

“Well you see… the Halls register change within Azeroth, and it seemed like this just stopped for a bit, so Magni just resumed it. And Mother confirmed nothing was altered. We are not sure why he felt the need to stop the process but we think we have interrupted something, and he could not finish it before our forces arrived.”

“So, you think he wanted to use the Halls of Orgination to bring Nya’lotha to Azeroth?”

“Yes, we believe he wanted to turn Azeroth into Nya’lotha.”

Anduin hummed in thought. 

“We ran some simulations in the Halls and we encountered some problems there, which would be worth noting.”

“What kind of problems?”

“We found some kind of portal outside the halls, and we think his Acolyte left through there, and as our Champion approached it he and entered it, he was almost taken over by N’zoth.”

“He mind controlled the Champion?”

“Not really, our Champion was simply not ready to face Nya’lothas madness we believe. But we are working on a solution.” Wrathion beamed. “I have something in mind, at least.”

“I see…”

“I bid you my farewell then, Anduin. Until we meet again.” Wrathion took Anduins hand and bowed deeply, trying to kiss it, but Anduin pulled away right before the lips of the Dragon could reach his skin.

“Ah, I guess that’s a no then.” The Dragon smiled.

Anduin said nothing and simply turned to march to the courtyard. Not sure if he should confront N’zoth about what Wrathion said or stay silent.


	16. Growing closer

Anduin found the Old God lounging by a tree, seemingly enjoying the sun, eyes not focused at anything in particular while he blinked into the sun. He quickly focused when he saw Anduin approaching.

“Did you eavesdrop on us?” Anduin asked, knowing by now the faraway look the Old God sometimes had on him when his mind was focused elsewhere.

“No. I was just checking on some of my Acolytes. They like it when I acknowledge their efforts once in a while.” N’zoth said with a sly smile on his face.

“So, what did the black whelpling want from you?”

Anduin was quiet for some time. He wasn’t sure if and how he should ask him about what transpired from his perspective in the Halls of Origination, or if it would thwart Wrathions plans to stop the Old God from taking over Azeroth. But then again, N’zoth did not mention anything about taking over, it might be a ruse to let Anduin believe he had no such intentions, sure, but he did not come across as a conquering type. If he was, Stormwind would have been lost long ago, maybe even the whole Alliance. 

As he could not make up his mind, he decided he would ask him some time later, if at all.

“I am not sure if I want to talk to you about this.”

N’zoth nodded. “I understand. Must have been something to do then with the whelplings plans of ending me, and I guess, you don’t want to endanger him…”

“That’s not it. I am simply not sure…”

“If you trust me, or want to end me as well?” N’zoth finished for him.

“I don’t want to end you…” 

N’zoth raised an eyebrow.

“But I am not sure if I can trust you fully, you are correct.” After a short pause Anduin added “I am just not sure what you are all about. And I would rather not disclose everything I learned about you, or believe to know, to give you a fair chance.”

N’zoth was quiet for some time. “I understand.”

He gestured for Anduin to take a seat next to him, while propping himself to a more sitting position.

“So, why did you ask me to come with you to the courtyard then?” he asked smiling a bit more warmly than usual.

Anduin lowered himself into a sitting position, crossing his legs with his hands behind him on the ground.

“I have never asked you personal questions….”

“You asked me a lot of personal questions.” The Old God laughed.

“Well, no… I mean… about you. As a being.”

“Like my favorite color?” N’zoth raised an eyebrow.

“Kind of…” Anduin started. “But what do you enjoy, really enjoy, what do you despise… that kind of things.”

“Ah, I see, you want to get to know me better.” N’zoth smiled. “But are you sure I would not lie to you?”

“You said you would never lie to me.”

“I did. But do you believe me?” the Old God questioned.

“I try to. So… lets start easy. Is there anything you enjoy about your human form?”

“Hmm…” N’zoth needed to think a bit about that one, but answered after a short while.

“I guess its not being recognized. I can go wherever I like, without being threatened… well except the Chapel of Light, they seemed to smell the Void in me, but otherwise, the people are very friendly here….” He paused and then continued. “I like to eat too… never knew what taste was.”

“You cannot taste things usually?” Anduin was surprised

“Well, as a being of the Void itself, I don’t eat, at least not food, so I am not sure if I can taste anything.”

“What do Void beings eat then?”

“We don’t eat, we consume energy. That’s about it.”

“Like the life force of other beings?”

“Hmm. No, just energy. But any type of energy works, arcane, elemental, nature… I think life force is something different than that, or it might be a combination of all. At least I don’t try to actively suck the live force out of living beings, if that helps calming your mind.” he smiled.

So, Anduin thought, he enjoyed… just being and trying out new things. But then again, he would not let him know the more.. sinister types of his joys, wouldn’t he?

“I would.” N’zoth interjected. “But you need to be more specific about… what you call sinister.”

Of course, he would read his mind. “You enjoy breaking into the privacy of my mind, don’t you?”

“No… I… just assumed you directed it at me and…couldn’t find the words.”

“I will tell you when I want to tell you something. And I would like you to keep to yourself.”

N’zoth nodded. “Apologies then. It was not my intention to cause you distress.”

“I know…” Anduin said and noted the surprise on his face.

“Thank you, my King.” N’zoth smiled.

“I do enjoy your company.” The Old God continued. “You carry an aura around you… which gives me a sense of peace, no matter what happens around me, I feel peace when I am with you. I haven’t known this for a long time.”

“Peace?” Anduin asked surprised.

N’zoth nodded. “I was dragged into a lot of wars in the past. Against my brethren, the Titans and now …. the people of Azeroth.” The Old God let his head hang a little. “I tried to… detach myself from…” he gestured around himself “This.” He searched for the right words. “Well, not you, but Azeroth itself. I figured if I, after I was freed, would draw back, retreat and do nothing, it would prevent my death. Live and let live.., its what you people say, right?” he laughed bitterly. 

“Recently, I was made aware of some developments, which might force my hand.” He added.

“You will attack?” Anduin asked alarmed.

“I will defend.”

“Defend?”

“Myself, Anduin.” N’zoth smiled. “Or at least try to… I fear I cannot hide forever.”

Anduin nodded. It made sense, especially when he thought about his conversation with Wrathion. The Black Prince maybe onto something and N’zoth may already be aware.

“Is there something I can do to… avoid that?” the King asked.

“Me defending myself or them trying to kill me?” the Old God asked mockingly.

Anduin signed heavily. “I thought we had established I would try to save you. So, I need to talk to Magni and see…” he started but was interrupted.

“I don’t think that is wise, my King. As your Advisor, I would… well advise you not to take action for my sake. Unless you want your position to as King be compromised.”

“Didn’t you ask me to save you?” Anduin raised both eyebrows.

“Yes” the Old God nodded. “But I only need you. The actions of others are of no consequence to the outcome. You are the only one that matters.”

“Don’t be so cryptic.”

“All in due time, my King.” The Old God smiled knowingly.


	17. Xal'atath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys interested in a Xanesh/Azshara one-shot ficlet? :D

It was a few days after Anduin asked N’zoth the question about the Earthwardens downfall, and even though the Old God felt more questions in the back of Anduins mind, he did not press for them. It was his prime directive now to gain more trust with the King of Stormwind then anything else.

He sent some of his acolytes to the Scarlet Crusade, which should warn him early enough if they are to launch something bigger. As for potentional assassination attempts on Anduin, as long as he was close by nothing could escape his view and he was a bit quicker than the average human.

At night he made it a habit of staying just outside of Anduins room and have one of his eyes disguised as a crow just outside of Anduins window, making sure his sleep was save and undisturbed. 

It was on one of those nights his mind was drawn towards Nya’lotha. Xanesh, one of his most trusted servants called for his attention, but he would not leave Anduins side, so he remained half embed into his human body.

“What is it, my servant?” the Old Gods voice boomed through Nya’lotha. 

Xanesh held out an all too familiar dagger. The Blade of the Black Empire, Xal’atath. 

“I found this in possession of your dear Queen.” She said smugly.

“Did you find out where she got it from?” N’zoth asked.

“Of course!” Xanesh said delighted “Silvanas Windrunner gave her this very blade. Let me show you what I could press out of her stubborn mind.”

Xaneshs mind opened up to the Old God and N’zoth experienced what Xanesh herself saw within Azshara.

He saw how she waited until she had the opportunity to kill him, before even trying to free him, he saw how she struck a deal with the Banshee Queen, how she obtained Xal’atath.

“Ah, thank you my loyal servant. That was most enlightening.”

He took the blade in one of his tentacles, turning it carefully.

“I think I have use for this fine blade. It will serve me well.”

Xanesh bowed deeply. “It was a pleasure to serve you, master. As ever.” And after a few moments she added. “May I ask a favor in return?”

N’zoth took longer than needed to respond, of course she earned herself a favor, but he needed to draw out the moment, for… dramatic purposes.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked, voice almost purring.

“Can I keep the Queen?”

“You want Azshara for yourself?”

“Yes, master. I would like to see her suffering a bit more, I want to break her, make her mine.”

Usually the Old God would not easily condone unnecessary violence, if needed he would break her mind, he had tools of his own for that, but he understood Xanesh’s need for vengeance. He would have tossed the Queen out at this point, as he felt she suffered enough for her insolence of betraying him, and she could no longer be a threat as he now possessed her means of being dangerous to him. But he could also not deny his servant’s wish easily.

“Very well, she is yours.” He finally said.

“Thank you master!” Xanesh was delighted, she would make sure the Queen would be hers one way or the other. 

\--

He left then and put his focus back into his body, right outside Anduins bedroom door.

To his surprise he found it open, his King standing before him, staring at him. He blinked a few times to clear his vision.

“Why are you on the floor, next to my bedroom?” Anduin asked.

“Well… uhm… I just wanted to make sure you are save, my King.”

Heaving a sigh, Anduin gestured for him to follow him inside.

“Usually I had guards outside my room, but since the war is over and everybody needs some time to breath, I let them have some free time. I did not anticipate the Scarlet Crusade… and… I guess I am responsible for you to feel the need to do that.” Anduin said.

“Well, I have nowhere else to go really, and I feel better knowing you are save.”

“I see…” 

Anduin sat down on his bed, pulled on the covers, and drew the second bedcover as well as one of his pillows and tossed them to the Old God. “You can take the couch, if you want.”

“I… am honored. But I don’t usually sleep, I have no need for them.”

“You seemed sleeping, when I opened the door.”

“I was not, I just focused a bit too much elsewhere, so I must have closed my eyes.”

“You mean...?”

“Nya’lotha, my King, my Empire.”

“So, you can be here and in Nya’lotha?”

“Yes. My body is in Nya’lotha, my real one, and this Avatar is, well here, in this reality. I just need to focus my mind on one or the other.”

“In this reality?”

“I detached Nya’lotha from Azeroth by having it transcend dimensions, hoping to be free there, save, and as I said, I detached myself alongside my empire.”

So, Wrathion really was onto something, Anduin thought, and N’zoth shared this information freely with him.

Anduin nodded. “So… if someone wanted to attack you, they needed to transcend dimensions as well?”

“Yes. The Titans have the technology to do that unfortunately. They have… expertise with fighting us.”

Anduin was quiet for some time, lost in thought.

“Ah, my King. I have a gift for you.” The Old God beamed suddenly. Anduin raised an eyebrow.

He seemed to open a small portal, stuck his hand in and pulled out a dagger with a strangely curved blade and some sort of eye between the shaft and the grip. N’zoth offered it to him, grip first, while loosely holding the blade.

“It’s the Blade of the Black Empire, Xal’atath. A weapon designed to be most dangerous against my kind.” He offered as explanation. 

“Against you?”

“Yes, if you ever feel the need to, I mean…” N’zoth seemed lost in thought for a moment, then his eyes started to gleam, and the red swirls around the tips of his blackish-blue hair started to glow. Smirking he opened a portal just below the boy King.  
“Wha…!” Anduin started to shout, but was cut short as the portal swallowed him.

“This maybe the most foolish thing I ever did, I hope he can forgive me…” the N’zoth said into the empty room, drawing his presence back to Nya’lotha.


	18. A King's choice

Anduin felt like he was falling at first, then as sudden as the feeling started it was gone and he was standing in a dark space, a loud throbbing sound echoing within. 

“What did you do?” he demanded to know. “Where am I?”

A voice coming from nowhere and everywhere at once answered.

“I gave you the blade as a sign of trust. You know what it can do to me?”

Anduin shook his head.

“It was designed to kill an Old God and trapping their essence within it to use as fuel for its power, draining it in the process and reducing it to nothing more than a whisper. A fate worst then death itself.”

Anduin blinked twice, he was aware this blade was powerful against beings of the void, but this was beyond what he could imagine.

N’zoth lit up the space he had brought Anduin to. A giant heart was right in front of the King, several meters in diameter and throbbing loudly, the portal he just had fallen through behind him.

“Is this your…?”

“Yes.” N’zoth said. “Do what you think is right. You can rid yourself of the threat of me, the burden of trying to hide your affiliation to me. I believe you can stop the destruction of all live on Azeroth, even without me.”

“Are you trying to get me to ram the blade right into your heart?” Anduin asked bewildered.

“Of course not!” N’zoth exclaimed. “I am just stating truths.” A small pause and the beating of the giant heart stuttered if only for an instance. “I don’t want to die, but… I need your trust above all else, or I am doomed, and…. I need to trust you as well.”  
Anduin said nothing, turning the blade in his hand.

“I figured…” N’zoth continued, uncertainty waving in his voice. “If I give you the opportunity to end me, we both might gain, at least, a base level of trust between us.”

“It’s an awful risk… don’t you think?” Anduin asked, eyes darkening and stepping closer to the heart.

“Yes…”

“Maybe I kept you around to get a hold of you, as even the SI 7 has proven to be useless…”

The King was standing right before the giant organ now, its beat had been speeding up significantly. N’zoth was afraid.

Anduin extended a hand, touching the heart slightly. It was warm and he could feel the power within, with each of its beats.

“Anduin…” N’zoths voice was shaking. “I…” 

Anduin listened, turning the blade in his hands, and bringing it close to the heart, its tip almost touching it.

Another fatal mistake, N’zoth thought, he could still try to mind control Anduin, but that would destroy their trust completely, and if the King did not trust him and willingly help him, he was dead one way or the other. It would only prolong the inevitable. He was helpless. He was so sure his King would be kind, and would not hurt him after it seemed Anduin was growing closer to him, his final mistake, he thought grimly. In the end all betrayed him. Several beats passed, and Anduin was still waiting for N’zoth to finish his last words. But these words would not come to the Old God easily. 

“Thank you.” N’zoth whispered finally. “For the time with you, for listening where no one would… Thank you, my king.” There was nothing to add, he didn’t beg, no final wish or last request, he had none.

He awaited the inevitable now, and it felt like an eternity. It was strange how a heart in its last moments could beat so fast, as if it wanted to use all its beats it had left in just a few short seconds.

Anduin took a deep breath, pulled back his hand and balled it to a fist. Closing his eyes and gaining his resolve.

Pulling the blade away from the frantic beating heart and letting it drop to his side, holding it loosely, he tensed his muscles in his other arm, and with a hard thud his fist connected with the heart. Causing N’zoth to erupt to a pained scream. It was unlike anything Anduin had ever heard, it pierced his own heart, his soul and reverberated in his body. It cascaded from a high pitch to a pained rumble, the heart before him beating erratically and slightly out of sync. It took several minutes before it resumed its fast but normal pace and Anduin could hear N’zoth taking shaking breaths.

He needed to know if anything of what N’zoth told him here was the truth, he needed to know if he would be stopped if he was to use the blade, but he had no intention of killing him. He did not even want to hurt him, but he needed to know. And it pained him to have caused N’zoth such pain, that scream was forever etched into Anduins mind now, and he swore to himself he would do everything he could to prevent the Old God from needing to make such a sound ever again.

“I am sorry…” Anduin said, hoping N’zoth could still hear him through the pain.

“I needed to know if…” he trailed off, N’zoths hard breaths echoing through the chamber as the heart slowed down.

“I caused you immense pain.” Anduin started again. “By my own hands.” The King looked at the hand which only moments ago was still balled to a fist.

“I didn’t want to cause you harm. I was just not sure…” Looking at his hand, he extended it to ever so softly touch the heart again, feeling it thudding below his palm in steady beats again. “I am deeply sorry…”

A deep breath and finally N’zoth spoke again, a slight wince in his voice still present.

“Your hands are warm.” He almost murmured.

Anduin smiled unsteady, thorn between guilt and relief. Tucking the blade below his belt, he freed his other hand and placed it alongside the first, stroking in a circular pattern, earning an almost purr like hum from the Old God.

They remained like this for a while. Until N’zoth spoke again “The portal is still open. It will remain so for a short while, afterwards I would need to open a new one. If you wish to stay…. It’s up to you.”

Anduin nodded. “I don’t want to threaten you any further by my presence here, I caused you enough distress, and I would like to talk to you freely,” N’zoth hummed his approval. “About…us.” Anduin finished, much to N’zoths surprise as his own.

\--

Anduin felt the familiar falling sensation as he took the portal back to his room, and found the Avatar already waiting for him. He looked paler than he had ever seen him before, his usually flaming red eyes were just a dim orange, his usually dark black and blueish hair with the red swirls around their tips were stark white color with just a hint of blue at their base. Worried Anduin touched his sweat soaked face, it was ice cold but N’zoth smiled at him.

“Just the aftershocks of my panic induced state and… you know.” He pointed to his chest. “Nothing to worry about.” He offered a little bit ashamed. 

He looked so fragile, it broke his heart and Anduin could do nothing but to worry. The King put a hand on the Old Gods shoulder, slowly guiding him towards his bed, pushing him to sit down. He took the remaining sheet from his bed and put it on N’zoths shoulders, while sitting down next to him.

Putting his face into his hands Anduin murmured. “I am so, so sorry…”

N’zoth scooted a little closer to his King, letting their legs touch and putting an arm around Anduin, pulling him close to his chest. 

Anduin could hear a faint thud inside the Avatars chest, just an echo of the real heart and he buried his face into his shirt, putting his arms around N’zoths torso. 

“Anduin…” N’zoth almost whispered, stroking the Kings hair while he felt his shirt getting soaked by Anduins tears as he cried silently.

“I am fine, really...” the Old God offered and felt Anduin shake his head, squeezing him a bit tighter. 

N’zoth didn’t know what to say further and just stayed silent until his King, after what seemed like an eternity, pulled himself away from his chest, rubbing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“I am sorry, it should be you who…” Anduin trailed of. “I just… when I saw you, so pale and your skin was so cold… I couldn`t…”

N’zoth put a finger onto Anduins mouth, shushing him and shaking his head.

“It didn’t hurt me that much. I will be fine.” He offered, and Anduins knitted his brows, pulling N’zoths hand away but holding onto it with an iron grip. He knew the almost white hair was not due to him punching his actual heart but more through fear, transcending into and onto all N’zoth might call embodiment and it was him that caused it.

“Don’t try to fool me… You always put on a tough façade, but I know you are not as tough as you like me to believe.”

The Old God smiled and nodded faintly.

“N’zoth….” Anduin started a bit unsure about his next words. “I would like to get to know you better, the real you, I mean. Not the all tough Old God who drives people insane and tries to sweep all of Azeroth under their rule….”

“I don’t…” N’zoth interrupted.

Anduin shook his head, now it was his turn to shush the Old God with a finger on his lips.

“I know, some of those things are for show, for defense, some might be true, some might be lies… and I want to know what makes you tick, so I can trust you completely, just as you trust me.” Anduin pulled the finger from N’zoths lips and cupped his face with his hand. 

N’zoth closed his eyes, letting his head tilt a little into his Kings touch. He felt Anduins breath just inches from his face and waited in anticipation. But just as he was about to part his lips as invitation, he felt the King drawing back. Opening his eyes, he saw confusion on Anduins face. 

“My King?” 

“Sorry… I… maybe we should continue our talk tomorrow.”

Nodding, N’zoth got up from the bed, handing Anduin the sheet and was about to leave when a hand grabbed his arm, making him turn around.

“Stay…” Anduin looked desperate. “please…”

The Old God could not deny his King such a simple request, so he sat back down, and let himself be manhandled by Anduin until he was lying alongside his King, who took hold of his arm and laid his head on his shoulder, intertwining their legs. Anduin took a deep breath, consciously, smelling N’zoths scent for the first time. He did smell not like anything he’d ever known, but if he was to describe it, it smelled like the sea on a cold winter’s day.   
It didn’t take long for the Old God to feel Anduins breath growing deeper and steadier and until he felt Anduins mind entering sleep.

He gently touched it with his own, making sure to keep Anduins dreams that night pleasant and without nightmares, or regrets, hoping his King would forgive this intrusion in the morning. A smile played alongside N’zoths face while he starred into the dark of Anduins room. /Not the worst end of a day… my foolishness, for once, did not end in a disaster...../ he thought, feeling strangely content with his King by his side, he let this peaceful feeling take him completely, and slowly the white of his hair turned darker again.


	19. A new Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter after this will be more spicy. I will post it seperatly so anyone who wants can skip it, there won't be much story relevant content in it.

It was late in the afternoon and Genn Graymane increasingly became worried, no one saw King Anduin since the day before leaving his bedroom, but also, no one wanted to disturb the King. 

Genn gently knocked on the door. “Anduin? Is everything alright?”

He heard some rustling behind the door and the Kings new Advisor opened the door slightly.

“I am afraid, Anduin is still asleep….” He started.

“No, I am not!” Anduin called from his bed croakingly. 

The door was opened to Genn and the Worgen was invited inside.

“Do you want me to stay, my King?” N’zoth asked in case he needed some privacy with Greymane. 

“Yes, please…” Anduin sat up in the bed and threw his legs over the edge, immediately holding his head in his hands, he had the worst headache.

The Old God handed him a wet towel to cool his forehead. “Apologies, my King.” N’zoth offered weakly. He was being careful, but with a being of his immense power it was hard for him to be as soft as he wanted to be, while touching his mind and steering his dreams away from the darker places.

Anduin just smiled at him, it was the warmest smile he had ever seen on his Kings face when he looked upon him.

“You got your colors back...” 

“Ah, yes, as stated it was just… temporary. No damage done.”

Genn cleared his throat. “Anduin, should I cancel the meeting for today?”

Anduin thought about this for a while, but nodded finally.

“Push it to tomorrow morning.”

Nodding, Genn then asked smirking “I hope I didn’t disturb anything here?”

“Not really…” Anduin started then the implications just hit him. “Well, it’s not like that….”

Laughing the Worgen patted the King on his shoulders. “It never is.” He mocked and then left the room and the two alone.

N’zoth stared at Anduin from a small distance, having a curious look on his face and smiling ominously. 

“I really don’t like this look on your face...” Anduin started.

“Why?” the Old God said, mockingly.

Anduin scoffed, standing for the first time that day, and made his way to his wardrobe to get fully dressed.

“You like me…” N’zoth continued.

Anduin closed his eyes, trying to feel for the familiar presence in his mind, he found it lingering in distance but not touching, yet.

“Stop…” he interjected. “we… I should not condone this. You might very well be using me to…”

“Aren’t we past this point, my King? I literally offered you my heart as a price…”

The memories of last night still painfully fresh in Anduins mind he answered. “Yes… we should be past this. I… am just confused and…” he trailed of, and did not dare to finish, so N’zoth tried for him.

“You are not sure if you… would regret it later? How I feel about you? Who I am to you, and who you are to me? Maybe just a means to an end?”

Anduin nodded, N’zoth still didn’t touch his mind. Anduin made an effort to reach out, but wasn’t sure if he was doing it right. The Old God caught onto it pretty fast and he felt like a small tendril of N’zoths mind reluctantly touching his, carefully probing and felt the underling question in N’zoths mind /I am yours, if you let me…?/

“Let me in…” Anduin said out loud not sure how to finish that sentence, he wanted to see for himself hat was inside the Old Gods mind.

N’zoth understood, and opened himself to Anduin, pulling all walls down towards his King. He felt Anduins mind entering his, clumsily looking for clues, so he tried guiding him. He let him experience what he felt when he was with his King, when he looked onto Anduins face, when his King touched him. Anduin shivered. /I didn’t ask for this.../ the Old God sent and Anduin knew, he was just as afraid as he was.

He took a few steps towards N’zoth, touching his face like he did the night before. The Old God closed his burning red eyes, a shiver running through his body and Anduin felt it too. Slowly Anduin bridged the distance between them, closing his eyes, and finally, touching his lips to N’zoths, drawing a moan out of the Avatars mouth. Anduins nerves were on fire, N’zoths feelings shined brilliantly through their link. Arousal was the prominent one and Anduins trousers got very tight, very fast. Pulling the Old God closer, he could feel his hardness all to clearly, and silently moaning himself he inserted his tongue into the waiting mouth. Whimpering, N’zoth pulled his King closer, rubbing their crotches together like a wanton teenager. Anduin gasped for air and pushed the Old God away from him. He felt confusion in his mind coming from N’zoth.

“We…” he panted “let’s take this slow…” 

He felt, rather than heard N’zoths reply as the Old God battled his arousal as much as his Kings. He wasn’t sure which one was the dominant one, and he didn’t care either. He wanted Anduin, to be by his side, to love him, caress him, hold him and drown in bliss. Anduins knees nearly gave out with these feelings.

“Please… stop.” He whimpered, and with a sharp snap inside his mind the Old God withdrew his presence.

“Apologies, my King..” he panted.

Anduin shook his head.

“It was me who started this…” he offered.

It was clear N’zoth was still battling his arousal, Anduin quickly looked away. He needed a clear head. It was not that he was not inclined to… explore this, but he was King, and needed to carefully weigh his decisions. 

Turning around he felt his own arousal slowly subsiding. 

“Do you need a moment to yourself?” he asked the Old God.

“Yes…” he almost whimpered.

Anduin turned to leave “You find me in the kitchen, I need a bite to eat.” and closed the door behind him. Leaving an aroused and bewildered N’zoth behind.


	20. Into the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wacky updates sometimes. RL is being a b* sometimes
> 
> Also warning for some NSFW in this chapter.

Left alone the Old God noticed how the arousal had also spread to his real body. This has never happened before. He knew he felt something for Anduin, but pushed it to the side, thinking he would be lucky if Anduin didn’t want to murder him on sight when he approached him. When it became clear he could trust him and Anduin showed some interest in him even, his hope was rejuvenated. He let the feelings take hold of him, letting them guide him, but he would have never imagined it was… like this. 

He had never felt anything like it before. It was a great and terrible feeling, and once more he was scared. In his carelessness he let Anduin in too deep, no wonder the King choose to flee, but it felt just so right to him.

He remembered how Anduins tongue felt inside his mouth, imagined it on other parts of his body and immediate cursed himself. He was not some horny animal, he was a God. Breathing deeply, he counted until ten, trying to clear his mind. It was useless, he still felt the buldge inside his trousers, and he felt his tentacles on fire with his real body, every single one of them becoming really sensitive. He decided it was easier, and less embarrassing, if he focused his mind into the Avatar, abandoning his real body almost completely, like he usually did with the Avatar, letting it rest in Nya’lotha. It would not leave the best impression onto his servants if they found him moaning Anduins name in his stronghold.

Finally pulling his trousers down, he sat down on the floor, putting his shaft in one hand, and gripping his balls with the other, massaging slightly. /Lets get this over with, quickly…/ he thought. 

Caressing his shaft, he altered between the base and the tip, imaging it was Anduins hands on his body. The hand on the balls giving them a final squeez before it left for his nipples, circling them and pinching them softly, drawing a moan out of his mouth. His hips began to rock in rhythm with his pulsating cock. Indulging in the sensation the Old God closed his eyes and imagined Anduin kissing him, his breath hitched inside his throat as he imagined Anduins tongue battling with his. His hips moved more erratically now. Pinching his nipple hard, he focused the hand on his cock on its tip, stroking and squeezing in a fast pattern. His breath quickened to the point he felt every heartbeat was accompanied by one breath. Letting the feeling overrun his nerves, his hips began to buck wildly. He felt he was close. Not trying to hold back he moaned “Anduin…” while sending his load onto his stomach and shirt. Panting hard it took him several minutes to be able to stand up. 

Wiping the cum from his stomach with his already soaked shirt he took the wash cloth from the wash bowl and gave himself a quick rub. Taking one of Anduins shirts from the wardrobe, he noticed they were almost the same size, except Anduin seemed to sport more meat on his chest and arms and his arms where a tad longer then his. 

Looking in the mirror, the put his hair back into place and decided to follow Anduin to the kitchen.

\--

Anduin heard a faint thud as if something heavy just dropped to the ground, just as he left his rooms. Curious he stayed a few seconds to see if anything else hit the floor, maybe he was too harsh on just leaving N’zoth like this and the Old God got angry at him. After all he initiated it and by now, he knew the Old God was more than willing to… at least experiment. 

The King could not deny, he felt something for him. Not that he could admit that anytime soon but there was some attraction. But the fact that it was N’zoth, one of the prime evils which had befallen Azeroth according to the Titans, made him hesitate.  
Even though the perspective N’zoth showed him was different, he was very well aware he was either being manipulated or he needed to evaluate his own world view in a new light.

Faint moans where heard through the door and Anduin stopped dead in his musings. /Is he…?/ “Anduin…” he heard the Old God moan loudly behind the door. Feeling heat filling his cheeks he immediately tried to suppress the growing bulge in his own pants. Closing his eyes and taking some deep breaths, trying to will the bulge away, he stepped away from the door, just as it opened behind him, revealing an Old God with slightly more color to his being then he usually had and a shirt which seemed a bit too big for him.

“Where you eavesdropping?” N’zoth smiled openly.

“I…I…” Anduin stuttered. “…uhm… it wasn’t… I mean.”

“We can… continue if you want?” 

Anduin shook his head. 

“Listen, I…”

“Don’t like me like that?” the Old God continued for him.

“No. I mean, yes and no. I am not sure, that’s all.”

N’zoth nodded merely.

“I must admit that I am attracted in some form or another to you but… I do not want to act on it.”

“Denying yourself because of your duties as a King?” the Old God inquired.

“No… Yes…I need to keep a clear head when dealing with you. I am not telling you I don’t trust you, to some extend at least. But I cannot let my feelings be clouding my judgment.”

“Fair enough, my King.” The Old God said eyeing the still visible bulge in Anduins pants. 

“Seems like your feelings have other plans…” he chuckled. 

Turing even redder, Anduin pushed past N’zoth and headed straight to the kitchen, rubbing his temples as he went and not looking back. 

The Old God followed shortly behind.

\--

As the evening came and Anduin had wrapped up the day, having a meeting with Alleria to whom he said that he should be fine, and she can continue her search for Silvanas with Turalyon and her other sister, the King returned to his chambers.  
He expected to find N’zoth there waiting for him, as the Old God had excused himself in the afternoon and left Anduin to do his duties, but his rooms where void of his presence. 

He felt disappointed and was surprised by his own feelings. He was so used to the presence of his Advisor that the absence left an empty feeling in his stomach.

A knock on the door made him turn around.

“Who is there?” he asked.

“Just me, my King.” The Old God almost whispered from the other side.

Turning the key, the King opened the door for N’zoth and felt sick almost immediately upon seeing the Old God.

His hair was almost as white as the night before.

“What happened?!” he asked as he ushered him inside, absent minded grabbing a blanket from his bed and pushing the Old God to sit down on it.

N’zoth smiled, pulling the blanked a bit tighter around himself. 

“Just another one of my… other… deaths.” He muttered.

“That’s why you left me in the afternoon?”

N’zoth nodded. “I fear I am running out of time. As I die in other realities, as I fail there, the more I see how foolish it is to try to prevent the inevitable…” me muttered almost defeated, tears starting to form in his now almost grey eyes.

He blinked them away, but not fast enough for Anduin not to notice.

He sat down next to N’zoth and cradled him in his arms, pulling his head to his chest and stroking the even more graying hair.

“Do not lose hope yet…” 

“I am not..” the Old God muttered into Anduins chest. “If I would have, I would react differently.”

“Like?”

“One of my other selves succumbed to despair, trying to shut of everything, curling in on himself. Not even reacting as his heart was pierced. They showed no mercy to someone who did not even fight back…” N’zoth eyes became distant as if trying to see through fog.

“Another form of me went mad with rage and tried to take down as much as possible with himself. Wreaking havoc whenever possible. Killing over half of Azeroths population… It was painful to feel such rage and despair… so much death and madness… and yet knowing the inevitable was coming...”

“But how would you react?” Anduin asked cutting into N’zoths thoughts. “You, not another you, but you, like you are before me now.”

The Old God curled more into Anduins form and hesitantly wrapped his arms around his Kings torso, closing his eyes.

“I guess… when the end comes, I would just try to be happy one more time, and focus on this in my last moments.”

They sat like this for a while, Anduin gently stroking N’zoths hair, noticing the slight blueish tint spreading into the sea of white. 

The King noticed a faint rumbling coming from the Old God.

“Are you purring?” 

“Mhmm…”

Putting a finger below N’zoths chin, Anduin tilted his head so he could look into his eyes, just the faintest yellow around his black pupils in a sea of white and seeing no ill intentions there, just quiet trust, he closed the gap between their lips. N’zoths eyes fluttered close as Anduin pulled him backwards onto the bed with him.

“Is that why you came to me? To be happy?” Anduin asked.

Nodding, N’zoth lifted himself up on one arm, looming slightly above his King. “Yes. But you can also save me, if that’s what your heart is set to do. I don’t need an army, nor the King of Stormwind, just you…”  
Anduin pulled him down again, turning the Old God onto his back and straddling his tights. 

The King looked deeply into N’zoths eyes who looked as if he was searching for something within Anduins. His eyes made little erratic movements, while Anduin slowly closed the gap between the two beings. A few inches before N’zoths face, Anduin reached behind his neck and the Old God closed his eyes in anticipation. Anduin moved very carefully ever so closer, until he could feel the others breath on his lips and felt N’zoth starting to shiver below his touch, lips starting to quiver and a tear rolling down the Old Gods cheek. Unsure Anduin drew back, producing a choked cry from his Advisor. 

“I am sorry…” Anduin started and N’zoths heart sank to the bottom of Azeroths Oceans floors, thinking Anduin had second thoughts. “I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, I thought you wanted to….”

N’zoths Eyes shot open at that, the familiar glow returning to them. “Yes!” he exclaimed. “Please… I want this. All of it, anything you want to give me.” He whispered, waiting for his King.

Anduin smiled, and pulled N’zoth closer to himself, slightly parting his lips before touching the ones of his Lover, and he felt the Old God melting below his touch. His tongue drawing little circles inside N’zoths mouth, making him moan. N’zoth gripped Anduin by his neck and drew him even closer, spreading his legs in the process, already rock hard. Another Arm pulled at Anduins bottom, pushing his King against him, writhing ever so slowly below him. 

Anduin could feel N’zoth hardness against his own, and his breath hitched at the contact. He broke the kiss to drew in much needed air, taking a moment to look upon N’zoths squirming frame below him. He could feel his need, his want, it was almost too overwhelming.

“Are you sure about this…?” Anduin asked. N’zoth merely nodded, pushing himself against his King. Anduin felt the walls around the Old God slowly coming down, drawing him in. 

“Yes….” He hissed. “Please… let me feel you, let me touch you, touch me, let me in, take me…” another moan escaped the Old Gods mouth “I…” a small cry “please..,” it was merely a whisper. So much need, Anduin thought, such abandonment, such trust.  
Anduin blew any cautious feeling and reserve he had to the wind, surprising even himself and hoping he would not regret it in the morning after. Tonight, he would not be the King of Stormwind but merely Anduin. And that’s all that N’zoth needed from him, he felt the Old God sending through their bond.

He would take good care of him tonight, and the Old God opened himself to him, mind, soul and heart. It almost made Anduin choke at the feelings he experienced from N’zoth. Trust, he would never hurt him, hope, he would find happiness, need, he wanted him to be even closer, anguish, it was not enough contact. All his nerves went on fire, his nipples where rock hard by now, N’zoth exposing his neck, and rising up to Anduin while rubbing their pelvises together. “Please…” he whimpered… “Please…. Open up to me. I need you to be with me, please….” Anduin felt N’zoths mind trying ever so gentle probing his, and he understood, letting his walls finally come down for his lover. 

Anduins nerves exploded into a thousand tiny sparks, all heightened with endorphin. N’zoth smiled below him, pulling at Anduins pants. The King got the hint, and pulled his pants down and tugged at N’zoths as the Old God lifted his hips so Anduin could pull them down. 

As Anduin crawled back over him, he lifted his shirt above his head and threw it to the side and started to slowly unbutton the Old Gods as well, exposing cream white skin underneath, almost inhuman. Smiling at himself for slightly forgetting what the being before him was, Anduin lowered his head to the Old Gods rapidly rising and falling chest, planting small kisses along his pectoral muscles until his lips closed around one of his nipples, slightly sucking there and drawing the most wanton moan the young King has ever heard out of the others mouth and feeling sparks of the others lust running down his nerve endings.

Anduins mouth escaped a hiss as he felt something sleek along his back, trying to turn his head he saw a shadowy tendril curling along his spine. A hand grabbed his cheek, pulling his head around again and before he could say anything the Old God spoke out of breath. “Some perks of sleeping with an Old God. I have more than two hands.” Smiling one of said hands pulled Anduin down for another kiss. 

Yelping as one tendril gently probed Anduins anus, N’zoth sized the opportunity to move his tongue inside his Kings mouth, gently entangling Anduins tongue with his own, initiating a small battle of wills. The tendril on Anduins backside made its way from his butthole to Anduins balls, encircling them and squeezing lightly as N’zoths other hand got a hold of his Kings shaft, stroking far to softly for Anduins liking.

Anduin tried to push into N’zoth hand, feeling the Old God smirking into the kiss. Growling the King bit down onto the Old Gods lips, making him squeeze his shaft in response. “That’s better…” Anduin breathed. 

“You could just have told me…” the Old God mocked. 

Keeping the pressure on Anduins shaft, he gave his King just a few pumps before stopping entirely. Touching the glans with his thumb he slowly circled it, smearing the precum forming at its tip onto the entire head. He kept on just the swirling motion and his hand closed around the shaft but not moving an inch more. Feeling his Kings frustration growing he waited patiently for him to move.

Finally giving in, Anduin started to rock his hips, hesitantly at first until he noticed N’zoth slowly matching his pace with counter pumps, while still circling the head with his thump, giving steady pressure to the wet glans. Anduin moaned as the tendril around his balls started to pulsate with every trust and counter pump driving him mad with lust. 

N’zoth felt his Kings release approaching far too quickly for his liking but could not help himself as he was being swapped away by Anduins approaching orgasm as if it was his own.

Anduins hips where erratic, his breath coming in small gasps. Spawning more tendrils, the Old God wound them around Anduins entire shaft, balls and ass, squeezing the Kings behind and urging him on to push into the pulsating, winding mass, Anduin came with a roar, dragging N’zoth over the edge as well. 

The King collapsed above the Old God, closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath as he felt the other gently wrap some tendrils around his upper torso and back, stroking lightly, while a hand ruffling his hair made circular motions around his head, slowly Anduin came to his senses again.

Pushing himself up on one elbow he looked deep into the, yet again, fully burning eyes of N’zoth. His hair was still a bit paler than usual, also the red swirls around its tips where still missing but for some reason his eyes looked more alive than he had ever seen them. Carefully touching their bond, he felt only content coming from the other end, a warm smile spreading on N’zoths and his face.

Cupping the Old Gods face with one hand he gave him a long and loving kiss before laying his head down onto N’zoths chest, listening to his heartbeat to lull him into sleep.


End file.
